When in Tokyo
by longshot07
Summary: When Jimmy is requested to come to Tokyo and repair a broken attraction at a popular amusement park, his friends and family are invited to come along for the ride and for a free vacation. But little do they know that this trip will change one of their lives for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello there, readers. Well, This is a Jimmy Neutron fic. But just a little warning, This fic is gonna a bit like that movie Rugrats in Paris... Ok, maybe a lot, But in this, the JN Gang are going to Tokyo. Again. And by the way, Sheen is our main character for this fic. So Let's get started!**

* * *

Carl Weezer sat on the plastic chair; dressed in a black kid sized tuxedo. His glasses were broken and held together with tape as he looked up at a person in an office chair facing away from him in the dark room.

"I believe in the candy bar." Carl began sadly. "It's my most favourite place in the whole world. But two days ago, some horrible boys took my glasses and snapped them in half! it just wasn't fair. So I thought to myself, this is a job for the Godmother."

Carl started fiddling with his fancy dress jacket as the person in the office chair in front turned around to face him. It was Cindy Vortex. She was dressed in a light blue short sleeve dress.

"You come to me on the day of this wedding." Cindy began as she grabbed a glass of water off her desk. "And ask me to take care of the boys who snapped your glasses in half?"

Carl watched Cindy take a gulp of her water before answering.

"No, I just want a new pair of glasses."

Cindy's eyes went wide before she spat her drink up, forming a rainbow as the water went over the side of the desk and making Carl lean back in fear.

"That's it!?" Cindy shouted as she slammed her glass against the desk. "I don't get to squeeze anyone's head!? Or pull no one's hair?"

Carl gulped down a mouthful of spit as he watched Cindy drum her fingers against the desk, waiting for an answer.

"No, just the glasses please." Carl answered nervously as he fiddled with his hands.

Cindy just groaned in frustration and paused for a few seconds before speaking to Carl again.

"I'll see what I can do, just don't get you're hopes up." Cindy before asking Carl to leave and bring her next client in.

Just before Carl could leave the room, Cindy glanced at the puddle of water on the floor next to her and glanced back at Carl.

"And tell them to bring a mop!" She called out before Carl walked out of the room.

Carl just closed the door behind him and started walking towards a group of people dancing. Today, everyone was at the CandyBar to celebrate a wedding that was held at the church earlier that day. As Carl made his way to the person who was next to meet Cindy with her new "business", Retroville's local sugar crazy and Ultralord obsessed kid, Sheen Estevez danced to the disco music made by the DJ with his Girlfriend, Libby Folfax. Both of them were dressed up for the occasion and danced to the disco beats pretty well, but Sheen's dancing was energetic and fast-paced when compared to everyone else.

"Wow, Sheen. You're dancing up a storm in here." Libby commented on her hyperactive boyfriend's dance moves.

"Well this is nothing!" Sheen replied while doing the Robot. "You should see what happens when I hear the macarena!"

Sheen must have not been careful, because he somehow managed to trip over his own leg. Libby managed to catch him just in time, laughing softly as Sheen gave her a goofy grin.

Meanwhile, Retroville's resident genius, Jimmy Neutron and his robotic dog Goddard were busy putting the cake topper on top of the wedding cake.

"That's it, Goddard. Nice and slow." Jimmy said as Goddard gently placed the topper on the cake. "Make it perfectly straight and-"

"Hey, Jimmy!"

Jimmy jumped as he felt someone tap his shoulder and he turned rapidly to see Carl standing there.

"Carl, please don't sneak up on me like that!" Jimmy warned as he fixed his bow tie.

"Sorry, Jim." Carl apologised. "But Cindy wants to see you now."

Jimmy rolled his eyes at the end of Carls' sentence.

"I just don't see how she's going to make money from something so silly." Jimmy remarked before whistling for Goddard to finish his current task and follow him. "But there is something I need to discuss with her."

Jimmy walked towards the room where Cindy was granting favours, walking past her parents in the process.

"I can't believe Cindy watched that movie last week." Cindys' father remarked as he danced with his wife.

"Sweetheart, I can't mother and merger at the same time." Mrs Vortex replied as she did a twirl. "Besides, she only saw a scene or two. I doubt it made any impression."

Jimmy walked through the doorway and Goddard closed it as he went in. Jimmy looked forward with his hands behind his back and saw Cindy sitting at the desk and filing her nails.

"Hello, Vortex." Jimmy greeted sarcastically, getting Cindys' attention.

"Neutron." Cindy greeted back as she put her nail file away. "Of all the people who would come in here, you were last one person I would ever think of who would want a favour from me."

"Oh, I'm not here for a favour. I'm here for a question."

Jimmy reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Do you know who placed this in my desk at school?"

Jimmy unfolded the paper, revealing a drawing of a broken rocking horse head. Cindy looked at the picture for a few seconds before she started tapping her nails nervously.

"Well, I don't know." she answered as she turned away. "Stuff like that happens when you turn me into a dog!... I suppose."

Jimmy looked at Goddard with a look of uncertainty.

"Ok then, goodbye." Jimmy quickly spoke before he and Goddard ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

As Jimmy quickly walked away from the door with his robotic dog and into the dancing crowd, he looked around the CandyBar; looking around for his friends. After a minute or so, he heard a familiar voice called his name and turned to see Carl, Sheen and Libby sitting together at one of the booths; waving to Jimmy and Goddard and telling them to come over.

"Hey guys." Jimmy greeted as he took a seat at the booth.

"Hey, Jimmy." Everyone greeted the boy genius.

"So, I take it that you saw Cindy." Libby asked.

"Yeah. I didn't ask for any favours. I just asked her about that picture of the rocking horse head I found under my desk at school." Jimmy explained.

"She must've watched that movie about the mafia! There was a scene like that in there, but with a real house!" Sheen added before taking a gulp of his purpleflurp.

"Well, I asked her for a new pair of glasses. Now I just have to wait." Carl contributed to the conversation.

Everyone else just rolled their eyes at how oblivious Carl seemed. Everyone doubted that Cindy could get a new pair of glasses, let alone know what his prescription is.

"Well, least it's a nice day for a wedding." Jimmy said after a brief moment of silence.

"Hard to believe that Miss Fowl's tied the knot. And to think she said she's afraid of commitment." Libby added in disbelief.

"So does this mean we can't call Ms Fowl, Ms Fowl anymore?" Sheen asked out of confusion before he started drinking what was left of his purpleflurp.

"I'm sure we still can, Sheen." Jimmy answered as he folded his arms. "So anyway, how was your vacation?"

Jimmy's sudden question nearly made Sheen choke on his drink. Everyone just stared at him with wide eyes as he coughed before looking back at Jimmy.

"My, what?"

"Your vacation with your dad in Mexico." Jimmy repeated.

"Oh, yeah." Sheen replied, finally understanding. "Oh, it was Okay. Got to see my cousins and wrecked a piñata or two."

Everyone looked at Sheen with concerned faces when he talked. He didn't sound very happy all of a sudden.

"You okay, Sheen?" Libby asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. Why?" Sheen replied with a small grin.

"You just sound a little unhappy."

"Don't worry about me, my queen. I'm not-"

A large ball of paper flew into the side of Sheens' head, cutting him off from finishing his sentence.

"Hey, Ultradork!"

Everyone at the booth turned to see Nick pointing at Sheen.

"The Godmother wants to see ya!" He called out before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Really?"

Sheen quickly ducked under the table and crawled out the side.

"Sorry to leave guys, but my presence as been requested." He said before running off to the room.

Libby looked at the other two boys with a raised eyebrow, but Jimmy and Carl just replied with a shrug.

As Sheen entered the room, the music everyone was dancing to came to a stop and was replaced by the voice of the DJ.

"Alright, everyone." The DJ began as he spoke into a microphone. "Let's give a warm round of applause to the number one newly weds out of this weeks top ten married couples. Sam and Winifred Fowl Melvick!"

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance to the CandyBar and saw Sam and Winifred coming in as jazzy dance music started playing.

"C'mon, Winifred! Let's show these kids how it's done!" Sam said as he held his wifes' hand and ran towards the dance floor.

"Well, I don't call these dancing shoes for nothing! *BAWK!*" Winifred replied with an excited squawk.

Everyone clapped to music as they watched the newly weds dance to it. They danced like they were young again, to the point where Sam did a backflip. Among the people watching, the father of Sheen Estevez stood next Libby's mother.

"Say, Carlos! You think you'll ever tie the knot again?" Mrs Folfax asked as she danced. "cause' I got a cousin who's lookin'. Big bones, broad shoulders, and she can balance a car on top of her head without broken a sweat!"

Mr Estevez just gave Mrs Folfax a nervous look.

"Uh, thank you mrs Folfax. But I don't think I am ready to start dating again." Mr Estevez explained before watching the dancing newly weds again.

Meanwhile in Cindys' office, Sheen stared blankly at the young blond as she talked to him.

"You're like family to me, Estevez." Cindy began unemotionally. "You're like the annoying brother I never had. Name your wish."

Sheen scratched the top of his head as he tried to think of something.

"Sorry, Godmama; I don't know what to wish for." He answered with a shrug.

"Oh, Just pick something!" Cindy said impatiently.

Sheen just rolled his eyes and picked his ear.

"I don't mean your ear!" Cindy shouted, annoyed by Sheens' idiocy.

Just then, Libby ran into the room and grabbed Sheen by the arm.

"C'mon Sheen, Sam's throwing the gardener!" Libby explained excitedly as she gently pulled Sheen away with Cindy following.

Cindy followed her friend and the hyperactive boy. As Cindy walked past one of the tables, she spotted a pair of glasses that looked oddly familiar. With a devious grin, she looked around to make sure no one was watching her and grabbed the large spectacles.

"I'm sure no one will miss these." She thought to herself as she walked away.

As Cindy walked away, Mr Weezer stumbled his way to the table. He wasn't wearing his glasses and he couldn't see where he was going.

"Has anybody seen my glasses?" He mumbled as he stumbled about and felt around for his spectacles.

"Here ya go, Weezer!" Cindy greeted as she replaced Carl's' broken glasses with the good ones. "They fell off a truck."

As Cindy walked away with a smirk on her face, Carl turned to Sheen and Libby with a happy smile.

"Look guys, I got my wish!" Carl announced as he jumped up and down.

Just then the music stopped as the DJ began to speak into the microphone.

"Ok, folks!" The DJ began. "Now it's time for a special dance for all the kids, and their moms."

Just as the DJ finished talking, soft and gentle music started playing and kids walked onto the dance floor with their mothers; dancing slowly to the music. Just about every kid was on the dance floor with their mother. Every kid except Sheen. He just stood in a corner as he looked at how happy all the other kids looked with their moms. With a sigh, Sheen just leaned against a wall with his hands in his pockets. He looked up to see Cindy walking past.

"Cindy! Wait, Cindy!" He shouted to the blond and ran in front of her. "I know what I want now."

"Does it have anything to do with ultralord?" Cindy asked with her arms crossed.

"Not at all."

Cindy raised her eyebrow at the boy as she waited for his strange-non-Ultralord-related request.

"I want a new mom." Sheen answered with a nervous grin.

Cindy's eyes went wide like dinner plates. She started looking in a different direction as she tried to think of a reply to Sheens' request.

"Well... Sorry Estevez, but business hours are over." Cindy nervously replied as she began to walk away. "The dance floor is calling my name."

With that, Cindy ran up to the dance floor and into the arms of her mother. Sheen just looked at the scene before he hung his head sadly. It was a bit much to asked for something like that.

"But that's my wish."

As Sheen watched the other kids dancing with their mothers, Mr Estevez sat alone at one of the tables; almost deep in thought. He took a glance to his son's direction and noticed how sad he looked. Mr Estevez got up out of his seat; walking up to his son and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Sheen looked up and smiled upon seeing his father.

"It's getting late, Sheen." Mr Estevez began. "What do you say we head home?"

Sheen just looked down and nodded. With that, the father and the son exited the CandyBar without anyone noticing and went home.

* * *

Later at the Estevez household, the house was quiet. So quiet that if someone dropped a pin, it could be heard. Sheen laid on the top of his bed restlessly. He just couldn't sleep. He was not hyped up on sugar. It was not the layer of blankets or the temperature of his room that was keeping him awake. It was the image of the dance at the CandyBar. Sheen sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes with a light groan.

"Maybe a walk up and down the stairs will do me some good." He thought to himself as he crawled out of the bed and stumbled out of his bedroom.

The young Mexican walked into the dark upstairs hallway, dressed in purple and blue-green pyjamas as he rubbed his left eye. Most of the house would be dark at this hour and the only light that there would be was street lights outside and the moon. That was what Sheen expected anyway. But something was different tonight.  
When Sheen made his way to the stairs, he noticed that there was a faint light coming from bottom. At first, Sheen thought it was burglars, but he heard noises that sounded like they were coming from the T.V. Burglars wouldn't try to watch a T.V before they steal it. Sheen slowly started creeping down the stairs; trying to make as little noise as possible. Without any warning however, he slipped on one of the steps, landed on his rump and made a loud crash as he rammed into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow!" Sheen groaned as he rubbed the parts of him that became sore from his rough landing.

"Son?"

Sheen looked up to see his dad staring at him from the sofa in the livingroom; still wearing the outfit he had on at the Party at the CandyBar.

"Oh. Hey dad." Sheen greeted casually as if he didn't fall.

"Hijo, what are you doing up so late?" Mr Estevez asked as he stood up off the sofa.

"Hey, I could ask you the same question." Sheen replied as he stood up off the floor. "I just a had trouble sleeping."

"Did you drink too much purpleflurp again?" Mr Estevez joked.

"No. I was thinking... About today at the CandyBar."

The smile from Mr Estevezs' face faded as he looked at the sudden sad look on his son's face. He turned around and grabbed a cardboard box off the sofa.

"Well, I was just looking through some of our old things." He answered as he gently placed the box on the floor for his son to see.

Sheen leaned in to get a closer look of the contents of the box. He looked into it to see a pile of scattered photos, a few bits of jewellery and to his surprise, one Ultralord Action figure.

"Hey, I remember this." Sheen said as he picked up the action figure.

He only looked at the collectible briefly. The photos inside the box became the focus of Sheen's eyesight. Sheen took a handful of some of photos and looked at them one by one. Lots of them had himself and his dad in them, but they all had one thing in common. There was a woman in all the photos.

"Mom." He whispered as he looked at the photos.

All the photos had a woman in them along with Sheen and his dad. One of the pictures had a younger and littler version of a Sheen being hugged by a beautiful Hispanic woman with long dark shoulder length hair and deep blacks eyes. There was another photo of the woman and Sheen's dad at their wedding and another photo of the married couple in a hospital room. The photo showed the woman on a hospital bed with a small baby Sheen cradled in her arms as Mr Estevez lovingly kissed his wife's cheek. Both Sheen and his dad sighed sadly as they finished looking through the photos.

"I really miss her, dad." The young boy said as he took a seat on the sofa.

Mr Estevez took a seat next to his son and put a hand on his shoulder.

"So do I, son." He said in agreement. "But somehow, I know that she's somewhere up in heaven looking down on us."

Sheen nodded in response as his eyelids started to become heavy. He looked down for a moment before turning back to his dad.

"Dad, I've been thinking." He began with a light yawn. "Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Mr Estevez looked down at his son with a surprised look.  
"What do you mean, Sheen."

Sheen rubbed his eyes and spoke in a tired voice.

"Well, if you feel, so lonely," he began with a yawn. "Maybe it's time to find someone new, and be happy... I'm, sure Mom, would want you... To be, happy."

With that, Sheen closed his eyes and fell asleep on the sofa. Mr Estevez looked down at his snoring son before he looked back at the photos. He looked at some of the ones with Sheen when he was much younger and how happy he looked.

"Maybe we could use a mothers' touch around here." Mr Estevez thought as he looked down at his sleeping son and smiled.

* * *

**AN: A reason why I'm writing this is because I personally wish that we could have gotten to know the characters more before it got cancelled(stupid Nick). So were gonna see i lot of father and son bonding between Sheen and his dad. And hopefully good fortune will smile upon them both. :) And incase anyone is Wondering about my Zelda fic, the Next Chapter is still in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Sheen and his father had their little heart to heart talk; Mr Estevez went over to the Wheezer household to ask for Mr Wheezers' help in setting up an online dating profile.

"You gotta love the Internet, Carlos. Behold the future of dating." Mr Wheezer announced as he turned on his computer in the basement of the house.

While this was happening, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen watched from the window of the Basement in the backyard. Jimmy had an earpiece device attached to the window; trying to figure out what the adults were saying.

"Jimmy, what're they doing?" Carl asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure." Jimmy answered as he listened in on his device. "But judging from what I can hear and what's on the computer screen, I think they're on an online dating website."

"Wait; you can date people on the internet!?" Sheen interrupted, making Jimmy cringe from his sudden outburst.

"Yes Sheen, and please don't yell."

Carl laid on the ground and sighed dreamily.

"Elke got a computer a few months ago." He said as he stared into space. "Now we can video chat and we can look at each other while we talk."

As the boys continued observing the activity in the basement, Cindy and Libby walked past the short fence and took notice of what they were doing.

"Hey, what're you three up to now?" Cindy called from over the fence.

The three boys turned to her for a split second to shush her and went back to what they were doing. Cindy looked at Libby with a raised eyebrow, who replied with a shrug. The two girls climbed over the short fence and went closer to the boys to see what they were up to. Libby took a seat on the grass next to Sheen and glanced into the window.

"What's happening?" Libby asked Sheen, sounding interested.

"We're just trying to figure out why my dad and Carl's dad are on a dating site." Sheen answered casually.

Cindy looked at the Mexican boy with a raised eyebrow.

"Dating site?" Cindy questioned.

(Inside)

"My very own webpage, eh?" Mr Estevez said as he looked at the screen. "Carlos Estevez, air condition technician and bachelor."

While Mr Estevez did like the sound of that title, he had doubts about Mr Wheezers' idea.

"Are you sure this going to work?" He questioned as he turned to face the other man.

"I'd never do you any wrong, Carlos." Mr Wheezer explained with a pride filled voice. "Look, you already have twelve dating requests."

Mr Wheezer pointed to the computer screen, which had a mailbox icon with the number twelve on it with twelve letters coming out.

"And that's triple my lifetime record." He added as he leaned on the desk.

"Well, some of these seem fine I suppose." Mr Estevez admitted as he looked through some of the letters. "How about this one? She likes sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches and is-"

Mr Estevez took a closer look at the message before reading it aloud.

"Not allowed in the state of Kentucky... I'm not so sure about this, Ebenezer."

(Outside)

"Isn't it obvious to you Estevez?" Cindy addressed to Sheen as she stood up. "You're dad's on a dating website because he's looking for a girlfriend!"

"But why would Sheen's dad need a girlfriend?" Carl questioned with a confused face.

"Because if-"

Jimmy interrupted Cindy by placing his hand over her lips.

"Hang on, Vortex." he said before turning to Sheen. "Let's see if Sheen can figure it out for himself."

Everyone moved their eyes to watch the boy use his train of thought (maybe for once). Sheen looked up at the sky as he tried to put two and two together. He recalled the conversation he had with his dad last night before he fell asleep on the couch. If his father had a girlfriend and married her, then she would become his wife. And if she became Mr Estevez's' wife, then that means... Sheens' eyes went big before a grin found its way onto his face.

"I'm gonna get a new mom!" He shouted as he threw his arms up in the air; startling everyone in the process. "I just talked about it to him, but I didn't he was really gonna do it!"

Without warning, he grabbed onto Cindys' hand and shook it as he spoke to her.

"You must be magic or something, Vortex! I'm really gonna get my wish!" Sheen said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, sure." Cindy said as she pulled her hand out of Sheens' grip. "As long as you don't get on my nerves and stay in my good favour."

"I didn't think she had any good flavour." Carl whispered to Jimmy, mishearing Cindy.

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" Sheen shouted as he ran around the backyard. "I bet she's gonna be beautiful and wonderful!"

"Well, Sheen." Jimmy began as he stood up and smiled. "I think I speak for the group when I say I'm happy for you."

* * *

Tokyo, Japan

* * *

Later in another country and city, a group of moving men pushed several crates into the entrance of a Japanese amusement park and into a giant building in the centre. The building was an arena style theatre; chairs around it with a stage the size of a football field. On the top floor, a Japanese woman with a short black and red hair, and dressed in a dark red suit yelled at the moving men from above.

"What are you waiting for?! Get off your shiri and get this show on the road!" the woman yelled in a thick Japanese accent.

"Yes, Madame Ikari!" The men called back from below.

Madame Ikari turned away from the men and faced her assistant.

"I just love the sound of panicked scurrying feet in the afternoon." She said with devilish grin. "Don't you, Tetsuo?"

A middle aged man with spiky black hair, dressed in a black suit with torn sleeves and tattoos on his arms was seated on one of the chairs while drinking tea.

"It moves me deeply, Madame." The man replied unemotionally with a deep voice.

Madame Ikaris' smile shifted back to a frown before she signalled the affect specialists. The stage light went on and shined onto a giant machine that was designed to look like a monster made of rock. Two lights used as eyes on the machine came on in a bright colour of yellow and the machine stood with a mechanical roar. People dressed in traditional Japanese clothing appeared in the light of the stage; some running from the robot rock beast and some singing in the style of opera.

_"That Fuji is a menace! He's a thorn in our side!"_

_"The way things are going, our village will be fried!"_

Ikari rolled her eyes at the song. Just after the robot stomped on a part of the pretend village for the show, the robot began to short-circuit and its head came off, thankfully missing everyone and landing at the bottom of the stage and smashed half of the audience seats. Madame Ikari stared at the damage with growing anger.

"Urg! That James Neutron!" She mumbled angrily.

Ikari turned to face Tetsuo with an evil glare; making him flinch and spill tea the rest of his tea.

"I want that brat of an inventor on the next flight to Tokyo before the week is up, or another head, will roll!"

Tetsuo stared at the woman with wide for a moment before smiling at her.

"I'll see what can be done." He replied calmly.

Tetsuo stopped smiling as he stood up out of his seat.

"MAKA!" He yelled as he turned to his right.

A woman sitting in one of the seats looked up from her laptop in shock. She looked to be in her early thirties. She had glasses with dark blue frames, black shoulder length hair and was wearing a dark blue business suit with a skirt and black stockings.

"CALL JIMMY NEUTRON AND GET HIM HERE! LET HIM BRING HIS WHOLE FAMILY IF HE MUST; JUST GET HIM HERE NOW!" Tetsuo ordered from afar.

Maka quickly took out her mobile phone from her purse and dialled the number of the neutron household.

* * *

Retroville, USA

* * *

Back in Retroville, it was 2:30 at night when Maka called. The phone in Mr and Mrs Neutrons' room rang; waking only the husband. Mr Neutron tiredly reached for the phone on his bedpost, but grabbed one of his collectible ducks instead.

"Hello?" Mr Neutron spoke tiredly into what he thought was the phone.

Now half awake at least, Mr Neutron put the duck down and reached for the real phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the home of Jimmy Neutron?" Maka asked from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, this is his dad speaking." Hugh replied as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Mr Neutron, I'm sorry for calling so late. But I need to speak with your son; it's important."

"Really? Hang on a sec."

Mr Neutron turned to Mrs Neutron, who somehow managed to get back to sleep.

"Sugarbooger, there's someone from Japan on the phone and she wants to talk to Jimbo. Should I go wake him up?"

"Umm, alright Hugh..." Mrs Neutron mumbled in her sleep.

"I just take that as a yes." Mr Neutron said as he got out of bed and stumbled his way to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy and Goddard were still sleeping until Hugh knocked on the door, waking up Jimmy. Jimmy rubbed his eyes as he looked at his digital clock, reading 2:30am. Jimmy stumbled out of bed and made his way to the door and opened it to see his dad.

"D-dad? Why're you waking me up at two in the morning?" He asked with a yawn.

"Sorry, Jimbo." Hugh said as he yawned. "Someone from Japan wants to talk to you. Well, goodnight kiddo; see ya in the morning."

Jimmy watched his dad sleepwalk back to his room with a raised eyebrow. Jimmy just shrugged as he put the phone to his ear.

"Jimmy Neutron speaking." He said into the phone.

"Hello, Jimmy san. This is Maka shimoda from rising sun Metroland." Maka said from the other line of the phone.

"Oh yeah, the Japanese version of Retroland."

Jimmy was the one who designed the rock robot for the theme park after an incident at a thanksgiving parade last year.

"I'm sorry to call you at such a late hour, but the Fuji animatronic you designed for us has broken down and my boss is having a hissy fit." Maka explained in a nervous voice.

"Oh. That's not good." Jimmy replied, thinking that he should have seen that coming.

"Yes, it is. So anyway, we need you to come to Tokyo before the end of the week. The next flight would be best."

Jimmy tried to put together what he was hearing.

"Wait; your boss wants me to come all the way to Tokyo?" He asked, thinking he was correct.

"Well, if you want you can bring your family and friends with you. We'll be happy to pay for plane tickets and accommodation." Maka explained with a soft voice.

Jimmy took a few seconds to think about this. If he agreed to this, he, his parents and his friends would get to go on a trip even though they have been to Japan before.

"I'll have to discuss it with my parents and my friends." Jimmy answered. "I'll get back to you tomorrow."

"Good. We hope to hear from you soon. Goodbye." Maka said before hanging up.

Jimmy put the phone on his desk as he began to think about the phone he just got.

"Goddard, wake mode." He said out loud, turning his robotic companion on.

Goddard came with a wag of his tail and let out a quiet bark.

"Goddard, remind to call the gang after breakfast tomorrow." Jimmy requested as he tried to get back to sleep. "There's something I need to talk to them about."

* * *

The next day at eleven in morning, Jimmy called all four of his friends and told them to come over with their parents. Everyone was settled in the living room talking to each other and wandering why Jimmy asked them all to come to his house. Jimmy entered the room and stood in front of the fireplace so everyone could see.

"Okay everyone, settle down." Jimmy instructed, getting everyone's attention. "Now you're probably wandering why I asked all of you to come here."

"Get to the point." Cindy mumbled, making sure Jimmy didn't hear it.

"Last night, I revived a phone call from a theme park in Japan about an attraction that I designed for them and-"

"Wait, wait; something that you designed?" Libby interrupted.

Jimmy went silent for one second.

"Yes, I did." He finally replied.

"Just when, exactly?" Mr Folfax asked in disbelief.

"Remember last year at the Retroville thanksgiving parade? Someone from the company that owns the park wanted to use the motion capture technology I used for my float as an animatronic for their park."

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Sheen reminisced. "Carl was dressed like a turkey."

"The feathers kept making me sneeze." Carl added with a sniff.

Jimmy just nodded in response.

"Anyway, the owner of the park wants me to come to Tokyo and repair it before the opening night of their show." Jimmy explained.

"So can't you just go in that hover car of yours?" Mr Wheezer asked with confusion.

"That's what I want to talk to you all about. They said that if I go, they want me to bring all of you with me by plane."

Everyone in the room looked at Jimmy for a second before they started whispering to each other. Jimmy's parents were the first to speak up.

"Jimmy, sweetheart. I'm not really sure if we can all afford a flight to Japan." Mrs Neutron said nervously.

"That's the beauty of it, mom. They told me that they're going to pay for the whole thing." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, so it's free?" Mr Neutron asked, sounding intrigued.

"I believe that's what they meant."

All the adults looked at each other, trying to think of how to respond.

"I don't really know." Mrs Folfax said as she rubbed her neck.

"Our little Carl doesn't do well with air travel." Mrs Wheezer added.

"And there's having our passports organised." Mr Vortex added.

The kids looked at their parents with disbelief, mainly Sheen in particular. They looked if they were just going to chicken out of someone great.

"I can't believe you people!" Sheen called out as he stood up and walk to Jimmy's side.

Everyone began to stare at the hyperactive boy because of his sudden outburst.

"Really? Jimmy just said that we have the chance to go somewhere, and you're all just gonna say no!? It's not like you're all busy with anything!"

All the adults looked at each other with guilty faces as the kids looked up at them, except for Mr Estevez.

"Ok, hands if you're not busy; by honest." Sheen said as he held his hand above his head.

All the kids raised their hands quickly while the parents did slowly and shyly.

"I thought so." Sheen said as he crossed his arms.

Libby stood up from her seat on the floor.

"Sheen, I think you're forgetting that we've been to Japan before." Libby reminded as she crossed her arms.

"And we were humiliated thanks to our loss at the baseball championships at the hands of Mr Whippy dip head!" Cindy added while insulting Jimmy.

Jimmy just rolled his eyes at Cindy's insult.

"Yeah, that's true." Sheen admitted. "But we didn't get much time to have any fun while we were there. And I got ripped off by Bonzilla. Anyway, that's in the past. And this could be fun; we all need a little vacation. And I don't know about any of you, but I really wanna see what Jimmy made for those guys. So how bout it?"

The parents looked down at their kids as they thought of their decision as the kids looked up at them and waited for an answer.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Mr Estevez answered with a smile.

"Maybe we all do need a holiday." Mrs Vortex added.

"I'll call the travel agency to get our passports done." Mrs Neutron announced as she went to find the phone.

Pretty much everyone in the room started talking about how excited they were and how they would prepare for the trip. Jimmy smiled at the enthusiasm of his peers. He walked to Sheen and put a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

"You really know how to motivate a crowd, Sheen." Jimmy said to the taller boy.

"Oh, I just thought that everybody needed a getaway. Specially, my dad." Sheen said out of modesty.

Jimmy nodded in agreement. Though the last part of Sheen's sentence made him curious.

"Just what exactly did you and your dad do when you were in Mexico?" Jimmy asked, referring to a trip Sheen and his dad made a few weeks ago.

Sheen looked at Jimmy with uncertain expression on his face.

"D-didn't I tell you? It was just a family reunion. Nothing big." Sheen said nervously before walking away.

Jimmy looked at the boy with a look of suspicion. Every time someone bought it up, Sheen would go off topic. He must have been hiding something. But Jimmy didn't want to linger on it. He and his friends had to get ready for their trip to Tokyo.

* * *

**AN: Yay, second chapter. Well, looks like everyone's on board for the trip. Sheen seems to be acting a little weird(er then usual). I wander why... So we've met our villain, Madame Ikari(you'll all just love to hate her) and the gang are Going to the land of the rising sun. :D So say tuned people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Warning: have some tissues within hands reach.**

* * *

The following week, everyone had their passports sorted, packed their bags and went to the airport for the next flight to Tokyo. Everyone went through the proper airport procedures; arriving to the airport, checking in for the flight, labelling their luggage so it wouldn't get lost or stolen, clearing customs and boarder protection, clearing security and now relaxing before boarding. Airport security did get a little iffy when they saw Goddard, but they let it go when Jimmy told them that he was a new toy(so they would not think otherwise). The kids brought backpacks with them with stuff they wanted to bring with them on the plane. Jimmy brought his iPod so he could relax on the flight, and sketches of the animatronic in a sketchbook with Goddard sitting next to him on the bench. Carl brought some travel sickness pills in case of getting on the way, and a llama plushy. Sheen brought a handheld console with a few games in a case, and the ultralord figure that was in the box of the photos he and his father were looking through. Libby and Cindy both brought their iPods, their cameras, some books and a translation book.

"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Sheen said as he moved back and fourth in his spot on the bench. "We're really doing this!"

"Sheen, how much sugar did you have before we got here?" Jimmy asked with a smirk.

"Only two bowls of coco puff cereal!"

Libby walked over to Sheen and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Sheen, can you do me a favour?" She asked with a light smile.

"Sure, my queen." Sheen replied with an eager grin.

"When we get to Tokyo, don't try to attack it. Please?" Libby requested of her Boyfriend.

Sheen almost laughed at the request.

"Don't worry, I won't." He replied, remembering the time he said he'd do it.

Just then, Mrs Neutron came up from the grown ups to the kids and blew a whistle with her fingers; gaining their attention.

"Alright children, we just need to make sure everything is in order before we board the plane." She remind with a cheerful tone. "So, has everyone made sure they have what they need?"

"Yes." Everyone replied, almost sounding impatient.

"Has everyone gone for a potty run?"

Jimmy went wide eyed when his mother asked that question.

"Oh, mom!" Jimmy said, sounding embarrassed.

"Don't they have toilets on the plane, Mrs Neutron?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, but you could sucked out of the plane through them." Sheen interrupted with the false fact.

"That's not true, sheen." Mrs neutron answered. "But the plane will be crowded. So it's best to go before we leave."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Jimmys' mother. Just then, a female voice came through the airport intercom.

"The plane at gate nine for Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. First call for gate nine."

All the kids gasped at the announcement, as well as the adults. Mrs Neutron told the kids to go to their parents and head straight for gate nine. Everyone grabbed what they were bringing onto the plane with them and ran straight for the gate, only just being the first few people in the line to board the plane. When they were in, everyone picked theirs seats on the plane and got settled. Jimmy and the gang all sat together. He told Goddard to go into sleep mode and put him inside the overhead locker. Carl stared out the window from his seat.

"Wow. Everyone looks like ants from here." He thought to himself while everyone put on their seat belts for take off.

"You better put on your seat belt, Carl." Jimmy said, getting the boys' attention.

"Oh, yeah." Carl mumbled as he did so.

Sheen reached into his backpack and took out his Ultralord action figure, with Cindy watching from the opposite row.

"Really, you bought one of those with you?" She asked unemotionally, not at all surprised.

"Hey, this one is special to me!" Sheen protested to the blonde. "What do you bring anyway?"

Cindy reached into her bag and took out her translation book.

"Something that will help me Nihongo o hanasu. Which for your information means 'speak Japanese'." Cindy explained, making Sheen roll his eyes away from her.

Just then, a stewardess spoke through the intercom of the plane; instructing everyone on what to do during an emergency. Carl managed to get his hands on an orange safety Jacket that was under his seat, and somehow managed to set it off. As the kids started laughing, the plane began to take off and they stopped themselves from screaming as they went off the ground and into the sky.

* * *

...later...

* * *

Almost everyone on the plane was either sleeping(to prepare for Japan's time zone) or watching the in-flight movie. Sheen and Carl were playing with the two things they bought with them and pretended to have them fight like Kung fu warriors.

"You will never beat me, GanLlama!" Sheen said in a deep, heroic voice with his ultralord Figure. "I will defeat you and save the princess!"

"Well, we'll see about that Ultrawhimp!" Carl responded with a fake evil voice. "Prepare to face my fuzzy fury!"

The boys both rammed their belongings into each other, both making fake sound affects. With a quick motion, Sheen managed to knock Carls' llama pushy out of the boys' hand; sending it flying and landing on the floor.

"Whoops." Sheen laughed. "Guess Mr Llama thought he could fly."

"Sheen, you need to be more careful!" Carl said as he picked up the plushy from the floor of plane. "The floor is a very dirty place!"

"Calm down, Carl." Jimmy reassured while looking through his sketchbook. "I'm sure they clean it after every flight."

Carl and Sheen leaned near Jimmy to see what he was doing.

"What's that, Jim?" Carl asked, referring to the sketches in the sketchbook.

"Just some sketches of components for the Animatronic." Jimmy explained as he drew more sketches.

"Ohh, techy." Sheen commented, even if he didn't know what any of the sketches were.

Sheen looked away from the other boys and observed some other activity in another aisle. He saw a little kid press the server button on the ceiling, and by coincidence, his mother came over.

"Ha, cute." He said out loud as he watched the sweet scene. "Press a button, get a mom."

"I've never seen a mommy button before." Carl added in awe.

"If there was such a thing." Jimmy added as he continued drawing.

Without warning, the pencil in Jimmys' hand slipped from his fingers and landed on the floor, rolling into the aisle as a stewardess came by and stepped on it; breaking the lead.

"Oh. A broken pencil." She said in a dull tone.

The stewardess looked at the boys with an unemotional face.

"Unfortunately, the Union forbids me from picking it up. That's a job for your mom." She sneered before walking away.

The boys watched the woman leave with looks of bewilderment on their faces.

"She reminds me of someone we know." Sheen said with his arms crossed.

"And I think I know who." Jimmy laughed.

Jimmy stopped and looked around when he realised that it was too quiet. Because the girls were no where to be found.

"Hey, where're Cindy and Libby?" He asked out of confusion.

"I think they managed to sneak into the fancy part of the plane behind that curtain over there." Sheen said as he pointed at a red curtain near the front row.

"What!? How did they get into first class!?" Jimmy questioned.

"Let's go find out." Sheen answered as he climbed out of his seat.

"Uh, Sheen, I-i don't think we're allowed in there." Carl said with a nervous shudder.

"Oh c'mon, Carl. Just because we don't have much money it doesn't make us look like garbage compared to those first class guys."

Sheen continued his way to the curtain, making Jimmy and Carl get up to follow him and make sure he would not get himself in trouble. In first class, Liddy was reading a book she brought with her while listening to her iPod. Cindy was just listening to her iPod with a set of headphones and bopped her head to the beat of the song she was listening to. Sheen peeked his head through the curtain and looked around, spotting the girls straight away. With a grin, Sheen went to where Cindy was seating and unplugged her headphones, causing her to freeze and turn around to face him. Her eyes formed a sharp and icy glare at the smiling boy.

"You've gotta be kidding." She said with an annoyed voice.

"Hi, Vortex." Sheen greeted as Jimmy and Carl came in.

"Oh for good sake. Can't you boys see that this is the no dork section?"

"Hey calm down, I just wanted to talk to Libby." Sheen protested, hoping Cindy wouldn't bite his head off.

"She's one seat ahead of me, Esteves." Cindy explained. "Now please, shoo."

Sheen just shook his head walked away, leaving the other boys with Cindy.

"You didn't have to be so rude." Jimmy said to the blonde.

"I wasn't trying to be rude." Cindy protested. "My ears hurt from takeoff."

As Jimmy continued his argument with Cindy, Carl just stood there until a heavenly scent reached his nose. Carl unintentionally walked off as he sniffed out the scent.

Sheen walked up to Libbys' seat and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention. Libby pulled out her earphones and turned her head to see her boyfriend.

"Sheen? What you doing here?" She asked, sounding both surprise and happy to see him.

"I just wanted to see what you were doin', my queen of the Galaxy." Sheen answered, calling by one of the nicknames he gave her.

"Just reading a book. First class isn't really as good as everyone says. A lot of the people in here are complete snobs."

"Yeah. By the way, how did you and Cindy get in here anyway?" Sheen asked out of curiously.

"Someone canceled their seats at the last minute."

"Oh."

Just then, a familiar scream came into hearing, making the kids jerk their heads up. Carl was on top of a cart with a basket of cookies and was rolling down the aisle, unintentionally knocking down luggage along the way. The cart rolled into a bump in the carpet on the floor and launched Carl into the air, flying into the red curtain back to second class. The gang looked at each other with nervous faces.

"Hey Libs, you can seat next to me in second class if you want." Sheen said quickly.

"Sure." Libby replied quickly as she leapt out of her seat with her stuff in hand.

The kids ran back through the curtain out of fear of what would happen if they got caught by the stewardess. The kids stopped to catch their breath when they made it to the other side of curtain and back to second class. Cindy went over to Carl, who was just getting up off the floor with the basket of cookies and lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." Carl moaned, even though the punch was not very hard.

"Nice going, Wheezer." Cindy said angrily as she went to where her parents were sitting.

Jimmy went over to Carl and pinched a cookie.

"Don't mind her, Carl. She's just angry because her ears are blocked." He reassured as he took a cookie.

"Carl, what happened back there?" Libby questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know! I just smelled some Cookies, them I started climbing on the cart and, and... I'M SORRY!" Carl panicked, getting shushed by the other passengers.

"Hey, hey Carl, calm down!" Sheen said as he grabbed Carl by the shoulders. "It may look like you may have got us kicked out of the fancy part of the plane. But one good thing has come out of it."

"Like what?" Carl asked, confused.

Sheen took a cookie from the basket with a wide grin.

"You got us some free cookies!" He answered before chomping down on the sweet treat.

The other kids lightly laughed at Sheen's little joke before hearing footsteps. Everyone turned around to see Mrs Neutron coming towards them.

"There you, Jimmy. Come sweet heart, time to sleep." She explained, wanting her son to adjust to the Japanese time zone.

Jimmy groaned before turning to his peers.

"Sorry guys. See you when we land." He said before walking to his seat with his mom and dad.

"I should go and nap too. I need to take my travel sickness pills anyway." Carl explained before walking back to his seat, stilling holding the cookies.

Sheen blinked at the sudden departure of his two friends. He turned to see Libby walking away.

"You're leaving too?" He asked, almost sounding like he did not want her to go.

"Well, Mrs Neutron is right about the time zone thing. See you on the ground." Libby explained before returning to her seat with her parents.

"...ok. See ya..."

Now alone, Sheen just went back to his own seat, thinking he should probably do the same. He looked over to where his dad was seated, who was already fast asleep. Sheen was not sure how, but for some reason he felt lonely and empty. He reached into his backpack and took out the Ultralord figure he brought with him, holding it close to him as he looked out the window.

"Least we'll be in Japan when I wake up." Sheen thought to himself as he fell asleep in his seat with his action figure close to his chest.

* * *

...(Flashback, four weeks ago)...

* * *

Mr Estevez and Sheen both had their eyes on the road as the father drove the car down the dusty and dirty old road. A small bouquet of flowers ranging from roses to daffodils rested on the back seat of the car. Sheen drummed his finger nails against the car door, almost bored. He grew bored of the hand-held games he brought with him for the trip and the destination of the two was a long way away. The boy turned to look at his father, who was still looking at the road.

"So, are we staying at a hotel or at Uncle Rico's place?" sheen asked.

"We'll be staying with Rico." Mr Estevez answered with his eyes still on the road. "But not before we pay your mother a visit."

Sheen just nodded in response. Both the father and son stayed silent for the rest of the way. At least one hour later, the father and son drove into a small Mexican village. It was not under populated, but it was not too crowded. After a few minutes of driving, Mr Estevez stopped the car in front of a graveyard. Sheen looked at the white tombstones within it and noticed how clean they seemed and how colourful the flowers made it look. He thought it was quite the opposite of graveyards that he has seen in the movies. Both men climbed out of the car and Sheen gently took the flowers from the back seat. Mr Estevez opened the gate for himself and his son, and started their trek through the cemetery.

After two minutes at the very least, Mr Estevez and Sheen found the grave stone they were searching for. Sheen peered at the words among the symbols carved into the white stone cross.

'here rests Marina Estevez,

compassionate woman,

Loving wife,

And caring mother'

The boy stared at the words for a couple of seconds before placing the bouquet next to the stone as Mr Estevez silently made a sign of the cross. Both the father and the son stared down at the grave in silence. After a while, Sheen sniffed the warm breeze coming from the east as he rubbed his right eye.

"I miss you, mom." He whispered, hoping his dad would not hear.

Mr Estevez gently placed a hand on his son's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"It's okay Sheen. She's in a better place now." He said to his son with a caring voice. "Besides. I have a feeling she's looking down on us and smiling at us."

Sheen just nodded, looking at the ground.

"How bout we head over to Uncle Rico's place now?" Mr Estevez asked, making Sheen look up. "I bet he and your cousins will be happy to see you."

Sheen smiled a little at the thought of seeing his relatives.

"Yeah. I'd like that." He said with a brief nod.

Mr Estevez laughed at the new smile on his son's face.

"There's the Sheen I know and love." He said as he ruffled up Sheen's spiky hair. "We better go before it gets late."

Mr Estevez began making his way back towards the entrance with Sheen following him. Sheen stopped midway and looked back at the stone. A small smile remained on his face as he stared at the grave.

"I love you, Mom." He whispered as he turned back and ran after his father.

* * *

**AN: Told you to get those tissues ready. So that's why Sheen and his dad were in Mexico... Sad. Brighter on a more cheerful note, the gang are on there way to Tokyo! Happy reading everybody!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Sheen! Wake up!"

Sheen lightly yawned and rubbed his eye as he woke up to see Jimmy, Carl and Libby looking at him from across the other seats.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"Look out the window!" Libby said, pointing to the window.

Sheen blinked out of confession as he turned to look out the window. But in a split second the confusion was replaced with wonder and awe as he had his hands on the window.

"Wow!"

Down below was the very capital of Japan itself. The city of tall buildings, cherry blossom trees and Neon lights. Tokyo.

* * *

After landing at the airport, everyone got off the plane and got they stuff together. As everyone made it to the top of the escalator, Mr Neutron spotted a geisha dressed in a bright red Kimono; holding up a sign with the name Neutron written in black on it.

"Hey, look at that dear." He said to Mrs Neutron. "No one else is being picked up by a clown."

"Dad, that's not a clown; that's a geisha." Jimmy corrected as he held his hand up.

When Jimmy started waving, the geisha with the sign came towards the group and took a bow.

"Kon'nichiwa and welcome Tokyo, American guests." She greeted politely. "I have been requested to take you directly to Rising sun Metroland."

Everyone started chattering excitedly as they made their way towards the bus. Jimmy was also smiling, until Cindy ran passed him and jumped over Goddard, as if she was on a sugar rush.

"Whoever gets to the bus first gets the front seat!" She called out as she ran.

"So what's the hurry!?" Jimmy called out mockingly.

Over up the back of the group, Carl moaned quietly; looking sick.

"What's the matter?" Sheen asked the sick boy.

"Um, I think my travel sickness pills have worn off." Carl moaned with his hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry, Carl! I gotcha a bag from the plane!" Sheen said as he took a barf bag from his backpack.

After everyone got on the bus, the trip to Metroland began. All the kids and the adults looked out the windows, looking at the colourful city, either taking pictures with their cameras or just admiring the view. Just as the bus went over Rainbow Bridge, Sheen looked out the window, confused.

"This is Rainbow bridge?! Where's all the colours?!" He ranted, feeling ripped off.

"It's only rainbow coloured at night, Ultradork!" Cindy said, angered by Sheens' ignorance.

Sheens' eyes went a little wide before his face went pink.

"Oh."

A few minutes later, the theme park was in view and just one minute away.

"Look, there's the theme park!" Libby pointed out excitedly.

"Man, it makes Retroland look like a kiddie park." Sheen commented from how big the park looked from far away.

He turned around to face Carl, who was sitting behind him and looked a little nervous.

"Scared, Carl?" Sheen asked as he stood up in his seat.

"N-no... Maybe." Carl shuddered.

"It's about roller coasters isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Relax, Carl." Jimmy reassured from the seat across. "I'm sure that all the rides there are 100% safe."

Just then, the bus driver started talking through a microphone.

"Welcome to Rising sun Metroland." The bus driver said somewhat dully.

The reaction of the kids however was quite the opposite. The kids looked and gasped at each other out of excitement.

"Yeah; Metroland!" The kids cheered as the bus went through the Japanese gate style entrance to the park.

* * *

Later, the gang and their parents went straight to the hotel within the park and to the room they would be staying in for the next two weeks.

"And here we are." Jimmy announced as he unlocked the door with a key card. "Our home away from home for the next two weeks."

Jimmy opened the door with one hand as he smiled. When the door opened, the kids and the parents gasped in awe as they saw the hotel room. The walls were coloured jade green with red carpet and black coloured furniture. A large window showed the entire park at high view and a kitchen in the corner.

"Pretty posh digs." Mrs Folfax commented as everyone stepped through the door.

Mr Folfax entered one of the bedrooms and laid down on the bed.

"Ahh! The beds sure are comfortable." He sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

Mrs Folfax came into the room with her hands on her hips and a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Without warning, Mrs Folfax ran forward and jumped onto the bed; shouting 'Incoming!', launching herself onto the bed and sending her husband into the air, landing on the fall.

"Ha! So is the floor." He said, sounding dizzy from the fall.

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the kids were looking around the room they would be sharing for the next two weeks. The room had a large window like the one in the main room, three bunk beds and two bathrooms. The ceiling had a realistic galaxy printed on and the walls were painted bright sky blue.

"Now this really is posh!" Libby commented as she came in.

"I hope they do room service here." Cindy thought to herself as she put her bag down.

Just as the other kids began to unpack, Sheen went into one of the bathrooms to explore. When he went in, a loud gasped escaped from his mouth.

"Guys! You need you see this!" He shouted from inside the bathroom on the right.

Jimmy and Carl looked at each other and shrugged before entering the room, followed by Cindy and Libby. They all thought Sheen found something horrible like a spider or a cockroach. Instead, they saw him pointing at the toilet with a wide grin on his face.

"Look, just look at this!" He said excitedly.

Everyone just stared at Sheen with raised eyebrows.

"It's a toilet." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, but look closer." Sheen replied, pointing to something attached to the toilet.

Everyone looked a little closer to see a small remote attached to the toilet.

"This has to be the coolest toilet I have ever seen!" Sheen said, sounding almost too happy.

"All because of a remote?" Cindy questioned as she crossed her arms.

Just then, Carl pressed one of the buttons out of curiosity. The button caused water to shoot out of the toilet and splash onto the floor, getting a few droplets on the kids. Sheen was completely gobsmacked while everyone else was grossed out.

"Wow! A toilet that doubles as a fountain!" Sheen shouted excitedly as he started pressing more buttons.

Everyone took a step as Sheen pressed more buttons, making more water shoot up and making him laugh hysterically.

"You're disgusting, Estevez!" Cindy shouted in disgust before leaving the room.

Later, the vortex's and the wheezers' were about to go sight-seeing while Jimmy and friends were going to meet the owner of the park.

"We're off to see the city!" Mrs Vortex called out before closing the door.

Jimmy walked into the room, dressed in a fresh set of clothes for his meeting with Madame Ikari.

"Well. It's time to meet Madame Ikari. The woman who made all this possible." He stated as he straightened his hair and smiled. "Shall we?"

Jimmy's smiled disappeared when he noticed that his and Libby's' parents were fast asleep(most likely from jet lag) while Mr Estevez was up and about. Jimmy just gave out a slight shrug.

"Well Mr Estevez, guess it's just you, me and the gang." Jimmy commented as he opened the door for his friends.

"Indeed it is." Mr Estevez replied as he walked through the door.

"I guess this trip will be worth it." Cindy added.

"Of course it will." Sheen said as he closed the door behind him.

Along with the sleeping parents, Goddard was in the hotel room, looking out the window. As Goddard looked down below, he spotted another robot dog being chased by a dog catcher who was shouting something angrily in Japanese. Goddard made a whistle sound effect as his robotic tongue began panting. With a quick motion, he turned around and flew through the door; frighting the maid who opened it. Goddard flew down the stairs, knocking over a man holding a tray of food and the dog catcher on his pursuit of the robotic dog.

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Mr Estevez and the gang were in a glass elevator to the office of Madame Ikari. Carl looked through the glass of the elevator, looking down at the park below.

"Hey, Jimmy. I have a question." He said, turning to Jimmy.

"Yes, Carl?" Jimmy replied.

"Isn't Tokyo one of the most populated cities in the world?"

"Correct. Why do you ask?"

"How did they manage to fit a theme park this big in the middle it?"

"Oh, I'm sure they had some guy with big brains to figure it out for them, Carl." Sheen answered, looking out the glass.

"Or they just picked an area that wasn't populated." Libby added with her hands on her hips.

Sheen just nodded, distracted by the activity on the other side of the glass.

Just then, the elevator stopped at the top floor and the doors opened with the faint sound of a gong. Everyone looked at the room they stepped in with awe. Madame Ikari must be definitely rich, from all the expensive paintings and decorations like fans and scrolls on the walls. At the front desk, Madame Ikaris' assistant, Maka Shimoda turned around to see them as she put down the phone. She smiled as she got up out of her chair with a clipboard in her hands.

"kon'nichiha." She greeted with a bow. "Welcome to Rising sun Metroland. And I believe one of you must be Jimmy Neutron."

"That would be me, Ms." Jimmy greeted back.

Jimmy turned to his friends and started introducing them.

"These are my friends. Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby."

He turned to Mr Estevez, who was smiling politely.

"And this gentleman is Mr Carlos Estevez."

"I'm sheens' father." Mr Estevez added, putting a hand on his sons' shoulder.

Sheen just smiled and waved at Maka as she kneeled down to his level.

"Well hello there, Sheen." Maka greeted with a warm smile, noticing his Ultralord shirt. "I like your shirt."

"Thanks." Sheen replied, smiling shyly.

Maka smiled softly as she stood back to her normal height.

"You all seem like lovely people." She commented. "Is this your first time in Tokyo?"

"Well, Tokyo yes, but-"

As Jimmy began to explain, Cindy wondered off into the main office. She turned to the right of the entrance, and saw the broken animatronic head. Cindy took a step back out of surprise.

"Wow." She gasped in awe at the robot head.

Carl and Libby followed Cindy, also spotting the robot head and having the reactions as Cindy, but Carl coward behind Libby upon seeing the mechanical head.

"Now, that's a big head." Libby commented.

"Y-you think the godmother had anything to do with this?" Carl asked nervously, making Libby roll her eyes.

Sheen stepped in, taking notice of the head as sparks began to crackle from loose wires. Sheen glanced at the left wall, where something stole his attention. A light gasp escape from his mouth and a smile crept onto his lips as he gazed upon a collection of Samurai swords and weapons nailed to the wall. Cindy was near the opposite side of the room; observing the giant wave picture printed on the right wall. As she continued observing the fine print, Cindy noticed something. The was a black outline in the wall In the shape of a door. Cindy gently pushed against it with her finger, making it move inward. Cindy smiled at this discovery. Just then, the sound of footsteps and talking reached her ears. With a few quick steps, Cindy pushed the hidden door open and went inside; closing the door behind her.

"It won't have an impact in anyway, Tetsuo." A female voice said from behind the sword wall.

Sheen took a step back when he heard the voice.

"Just leave no finger prints."

The wall opened up to reveal a woman wearing a black dress with a white fur coat and a buff man with tattoos all over his arms inside a room with a giant computer screen and panel. The woman turned forward to see Sheen standing there, screaming when she saw him with Sheen returning the reaction.

"Where did that filthy Gaki come from!?" The woman said in shocked rage.

"Who're you to call me a Gaki!?" Sheen replied, appalled by the insult even though he did not know what it meant.

"I am Madame Rikia Ikari! How did you get into my office!?"

"Well, I did tell you to lock the door." Tetsuo said unemotionally.

"Don't sass me! Just get rid of this kid!"

"Hai, Madame."

Tetsuo took a deep long breath.

"MAKA!" He called at the top of his lungs.

Ms Maka jumped at the mention of her name, running into the office and leaving a confused Jimmy and Mr Estevez outside.

"Come along, children." Maka said calmly.

Carl, Sheen and Libby ran to Maka. Sheen ran behind the nicer woman and gave the bitter one a cold stare.

"Um, Madame; Jimmy Neutron is here." Maka reminded, hoping Madame would calm down.

"Oh. Good." Madame replied, now calm.

She took a seat at her desk and folded her arms.

"Send in the clown."

Maka nodded and went outside to get Jimmy. After a few seconds, Jimmy walked into the office as he fixed up his hair. Madame Ikari let out a fake smile at the boy genius. Cindy peeked in from the great wave door, not making a sound.

"So, if it isn't our brilliant designer." Madame greeted, still smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't say brilliant." Jimmy confessed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

Madame Ikaris' smile turned into a disgusted frown.

"Neither would I." She replied in a dull voice, making Jimmy step back a little.

Outside the office, Maka had the other kids with her and started speaking to Mr Estevez.

"Carlos?" Maka began. "Why don't we take the kids to the great parade while they... Get better acquainted?"

Mr Estevez smiled at the idea.

"I'm sure they would love that." He agreed.

As the group began to make their way outside to watch the parade, Libby noticed the absence of Cindy.

"Hey, you guys seen Cindy anywhere?" She asked, concerned by her friends' disappearance.

"Don't worry, Libby. She probably went to look for the bathroom or something." Sheen reassured.

Back at the office, things were not going too well for Jimmy.

"Neutron? See this face?" Madame asked sarcastically, pointing to her smiling grin.

Jimmy nervously nodded before her grin turned into a frown.

"I never WANT TO MAKE THIS FACE AGAIN!" Madame yelled out, making Jimmy step away and making Cindy gasp quietly from behind the door. "Now, get to work."

"D-don't worry Madame, I'll have it up and running in no time." Jimmy said, grabbing the door handle. "Mechanical expertise is my middle name."

"Well, then your first name should be 'I have no'." Madame remarked in a grim tone, making Jimmy run out the door like lightning.

Cindy shook her head in disgust from what she just witnessed. Just then, a beeping sound came from the computer room along with the flash of a blinking yellow light.

"Sorry to interrupt your fit Madame." Tetsuo said unemotionally. "But the boss is on the screen."

Ikari gasped and leaped out of her chair and ran towards the giant computer screen as the image of an elderly man came into view. The man was quite aged with white hair (with none on the top of his head), a long goatee and moustache, round glasses and a dark blue traditional Japanese robe. Cindy watched with growing interest.

"Master Yorokobi! How lovely to see you." Madame greeted to the elder on the screen.

Master Yorokobi nodded in response before speaking.

"As you know, I am stepping down as president of Metro industries and have begun a search for my replacement." He explained in an old and wise voice.

"Wonderful! I accept." Ikari replied, assuming the best.

Master Yorokobi shook his head.

"You are one of many in consideration, my dear." He answered.

Madame Ikari looked at the man on the screen in disbelief. Cindy listened with growing interest.

"But, I have made millions for the company!" She protested, wanting the position badly.

"Whoever I choose must not only be concerned with money." He began to explain. "They must understand what it means to bring joy to children. In fact, they themselves must have the heart and soul of a child."

Madame crossed her arms with disgust.

"I'm sure I have one in a jar somewhere." She whispered angrily.

Cindy covered her mouth in shook, hearing the words clearly. Madame looked back at the screen with a devious grin.

"Funny you should say that, sir." She began, still smiling. "Because it just so happens that I am engaged to a strapping man with offspring of his own."

Master Yorokobi smiled and chuckled before speaking again.

"Congratulations, Madame." He spoke, Madame still smiling. "I look forward to attending the wedding and seeing you with your new family. We will discuss your promotion then."

With a bow, master Yorokobi said goodbye and the screen went black. Madame Ikaris' fake grin changed back into a frown as she dropped back into her seat at the desk. Tetsuo looked at his employer with a raised eyebrow.

"What now, Pinocchio?" he said unemotionally.

Madame Ikari groaned with her face in her hands.

"Years of clawing and lying my way to the top gone to waste." She said pitifully. "Why am I NOT SOME CHILDS' TENDER MOTHER!?"

Cindy watched the woman bang her fists against the desk as she repeated the word why; wishing for a way out without getting caught. Madame broke down with her face down, crying fake tears.

"Because you hate children, and men find you absolutely terrifying." Tetsuo reminded with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Madame Ikari gave the man a death glare before standing up out of her chair.

"There must be some spineless man with a little brat of his own out there." She said as she looked out the window over the theme park.

Cindy saw her chance. While the two adults had their eyes fixed on the window, she silently opened the door and attempted to make a run for it. Unfortunately, a bump in the carpet was in the way, making her trip and fall with a loud thump. Madame and Tetsuo quickly turned around to see Cindy lying face down on the floor. Cindy sat up from the floor before noticing the two adults staring at her.

"What the-!?" Madame exclaimed.

"Uhh, kon'nichiwa?" Cindy smiled nervously, hoping they would just let her go.

Cindy quickly shot up to make a run for it. But Tetsuo grabbed the back of her top and lifted her off the floor with one hand. Madame Ikari looked at the girl with shock and disgust.

"What were you doing in there!?" She demanded fiercely.

"Madame doesn't like spies." Tetsuo added with a smirk.

"J-just let me explain!" Cindy replied out of fear.

"You have ten seconds to tell me why I should not have you thrown out the window, or worse." Madame hissed at the child.

Cindy gulped before she started to babble.

"Because I know Ti-Chi, I'm also a talented singer... And it's a long way down from that window!"

"Tick, tock." Madame reminded, becoming impatient.

"AND I KNOW WHERE YOU CAN FIND A SPINELESS MAN WITH A BRAT OF HIS OWN!"

Madame Ikari looked at Cindy with wide eyes before her lips formed into a devious grin. She signalled her henchman to put the girl down.

"Do tell."

...

Meanwhile, Sheen, Carl and Libby were standing on a balcony and watching the parade with Maka and Mr Estevez. The parade was heavily Japanese themed with dancing geishas, cute mascots and men in Samurai customs with swords.

"Wow, isn't this awesome, Carl?" Sheen commented with enthusiasm in his voice.

"I don't know. Those swords don't look very safe." Carl replied, referring to the samurai.

Maka lightly chuckled at the redheads' response.

"Don't worry, Carl. Those men are trained professionals." She reassured with her hand on the boys' shoulder.

Carl smiled shyly and looked back at the excitement below the balcony. Mr Estevez took notice of how Maka was around kids.

"You're quite a neutral, Maka." He commented with a smile.

"Well, I have a beautiful daughter to thank for that." Maka replied, returning a smile.

"You have a daughter?" Sheen asked, surprised by the statement.

"Indeed I do. Her name is Kiyoko and she's almost thirteen."

"So is Sheen." Mr Estevez responded, ruffling up his son's hair.

"What? Dad, I'm not a girl!"

Everyone laughed at Sheens' reply. Maka looked back towards the parade, noticing the float that was coming up. The float had the rock monster animatronic, but its hand was high in the air with a woman dressed as a Japanese princess standing on there, throwing confetti from a bowl in her hand. Maka smiled before turning back to the kids.

"There's quite a story behind this float." She stated, grabbing everyones' attention. "Once, there was a mighty mountain golem named Fuji."

Carl and Sheen gasped as Maka continued the story.

"Everyone was terrified of him. Everyone but one. The beautiful princess. She could see passed the hard stone of Fuji. She could see that he was not vicious. He was lonely, and scared. So she promised to take care of him. To him keep safe, and loved. Till the end of time."

Libby and Carl both stared in awe as Maka finished the story. Sheen how ever had his eyes on the parade as the float with the princess came by. He kept looking back at Maka as gold confetti gently came down from above. A smile came onto the boys' face as he watched the confetti come down.

"Till the end of time." Sheen whispered to himself as he watched the falling gold confetti.

* * *

Meanwhile, Madame and Cindy were playing a game of chess while discussing Mr Estevez and his son.

"His kid is the tall one with the spiky hair and Ultralord shirt." Cindy explained as she made a move. "My mom says that Mr E is so desperate, he'll pretty much marry the first girl who pops the question."

"Excellent." Madame smiled devilishly.

Madame Ikari made the winning move on the chess board and stood up off her seat.

"Now run along before you give me lice." Madame said in a rude way, turning around to leave.

"Hey!" Cindy stood up with her hands on her hips. "What about my part of the deal?"

Madame laughed as she looked back at the blonde.

"Why should I give you anything?" She asked, thinking that Cindy was not smarter then she looked.

Cindy crossed her arms and tapped her foot in thought.

"Well, I could just tell everyone the real reason why you want to marry Mr Estevez." She reminded with a smirk.

Madame crossed her arms thinking she underestimated Cindy's' intelligence.

"She's got you there." Tetsuo said with a slight smirk.

"Oh shut up." Madame hissed at her right hand man.

She made her way over to Cindy and leaned against the desk.

"Tell auntie Rikia what you desire." Madame said with a smirk.

Cindy put her hand on her chin as she leaned on her chair in thought. She had to make a choice carefully. Cindy sat up properly and folded her hands.

"I've made a decision." She said in a calm voice. "I want five hundred dollars in exchange for any other dirt I can get for you about Estevez."

"Done." Madame agreed.

"You sure that is wise, Madame?" Tetsuo whispered into his employers' ear.

"Please, it's only five hundred." Madame whispered back.

Cindy stood up.

"And." She continued. "I want to be the flower girl at your wedding."

Madame laughed, amused because of Cindys' second request.

"I don't know why anyone said Americans are greedy." She joked as she flicked her hair.

She turned to Tetsuo with her arms crossed.

"Tetsuo. Found out where our guests will be dining tonight." She ordered calmly before smirking. "Love... Is on the menu."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this one. Had a bad case of writers block. And school. Well here it is. The gang have arrived to Tokyo! Now the fun begins. Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, the gang went to dinner at a local restaurant that doubled as a sumo wrestling theatre and karaoke club. The parents and kids sat at different tables next to each other, each having a different conversation as they watched a sumo wrestling match.

"That looks like it hurts." Carl commented as the fight went on.

Libby paid no attention to Carl; as she was too busy looking at the geisha waitresses.

"This place has got the most beautiful waitresses I've ever seen." She sighed.

"I bet the makeup budget here is huge." Jimmy added before eating some of his noodles.

The parents at the opposite table were having a conversation of their own.

"When I had dreams of trying dishes from another country, I hope it would be something like, Raclette." Mrs Neutron explained. "Madeleine, Croquembouche, Duck à l'orange- "

"Yeah, well I've had dreams of eating with a fork." Mrs Folfax interrupted. "Now, pass the squid brains, please?"

While this was happening, Cindy stood up from her seat at the kids table and started wondering around out of boredom. Cindy began to walk past a door when she heard loud pop music coming from inside. With a curious look on her face, she pushed the door forward and opened it. Inside the room, a karaoke contest was being held inside. Cindy scanned the activity in the room, from the singers on the stage to the people dancing along to the beats. Just then a man came onto the stage and tapped the microphone as the music went off, gaining everyone's' attention.

"One of our contestants has withdrawn on the account of a sore throat". He announced while reading from a clipboard in his hand. "So one spot has opened up, in case anyone wants to sign up."

Cindy looked around both corners around her. A smile made its way onto her lips.

"I'll do it!" She shouted before running into the room.

Back at the kids table, Sheen was telling his friends about how he felt about Ms Maka.

"And when I looked up at her while the gold stuff came down, I knew for sure that she's the one!" He explained with a hyperactive vibe in his speech.

"Wait; you mean you want Maka to be your new mom?" Libby asked, almost smiling at how happy her boyfriend looked.

"Yeah! She's everything that I've been wishing for. She's nice, she's friendly, and she likes kids,"

Sheen took a moment to stop and put his hand over his cheek as he smiled.

"I just feel so happy and safe when she's around." He sighed.

"Well, at least you had a good day." Jimmy added, sounding a little grumpy.

"Why, what happened to you, Jimmy?" Carl asked in interest.

Jimmy looked at Carl with a look of distaste before speaking again.

"Madame Ikari happened. She's a complete monster. I swear, if I could just do one thing on this trip, just one thing, I would-"

"Oh, surly I'm not that bad?"

A familiar voice came from behind Jimmy, making him turn around and gasped. Madame was standing right there with her hands on her hips with a glare in her dark coloured eyes. Jimmy gave the woman a nervous grin.

"I w-wasn't talking about you, Madame; honest." He shuddered, hoping she would let it slide.

"Luckily for you, I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." She said grimly before smiling. "How about you introduce me to your little friends."

Jimmy got up from his seat and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this is Madame Ikari."

"Just Madame, sweetheart." Madame said as she ruffled up the boy genius' hair.

Jimmy just smiled, hiding the negativity he was really feeling. Madame looked over to the grownups table, noticing Mr Estevez who was taking a sip of tea.

"Well, who's this devastatingly handsome man you're trying to hide from me?" Madame asked slyly.

"That's my good friend, Carlos Estevez." Mr Neutron answered from his seat.

Madame made her way over to Mr Estevez and sat next to him, after gently pushing Mrs Neutron to the side.

"Enchantee." She greeted.

"Uhh, kon'nichiwa, mademoiselle?" Mr Estevez replied, surprised by this sudden meeting.

"Oh, call me Rikua." Madame flirted.

Just then, Sheen came over with an empty bottle.

"Hey dad, do you know where they keep the soy sauce-"

Sheen stopped in mid-sentence and became frozen with fear when he spotted Madame Ikari.

"Not this witch again." He grumbled in his head, giving the woman a disgusted stare.

"Oh, I suppose this 'adorable' little disproportioned ragamuffin must be your son?" Madame asked the father of the boy in question.

"Yes, he is." Mr Estevez answered. "This is Sheen."

Mr Estevez turned to face his son, who looked ready to run off.

"Sheen, this is Madame Ikari." He introduced the two.

"...pleasure." Sheen responded, rolling his eyes away.

Just then, he looked over Madame's shoulder and spotted someone who he would rather be talking to them Madame. Maka came in through the door with an armful of papers and documents. But someone was with her. A young girl who looked around the age of twelve. She had most of the Makas' traits, with a few of her own. Her hair was dark brown and was in a set of pony tails with the ends dyed red. She was wearing a bright blue shirt with a yellow star on it with black sleeves, a pair of black jeans and bright red sneakers.

"Madame Ikari?" Maka called out for her boss.

"Hi, Ms Maka!" Mr Estevez waved and smiled.

Madame went wide eyed before turning around to see her assistant.

"What!?" She muttered under her breath.

Maka came up to the table with the papers in her hands.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madame, but these need your signature." She explained as she placed the papers on the table.

Madame rolled her eyes as she moved a plate to make room for the papers.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Mr Estevez offered to lovely woman.

Sheen smiled at the sound of that. Maka was about to answer.

"Why, I would love-"

"Oh, you're much too busy, Maka!" Madame Interrupted with a fake sing-sang voice.

"Oh. That's a shame." Mr Estevez frowned sadly.

Sheen gave Madame a glare of disgust; feeling nothing but hatred towards the witch. Sheen looked past the grownups and took a look at the girl who came in with Maka, who seemed a bit nervous and shy. With a small smile, he walked up to her.

"Hi there." He greeted, making the girl jumped a little.

The girl looked at Sheen for a moment before Mr Estevez came up to the two.

"You must be Kiyoko." He assumed.

"Who?" Madame questioned, looking up from the papers.

"My daughter." Maka reminded.

"Oh. Of course."

Kiyoko straightened herself up a little before speaking.

"H-hello?" She greeted, speaking English in a light Japanese accent.

"Hello." Sheen greeted back, trying to make Kiyoko feel welcome. "I'm Sheen. You wanna sit with me and my friends?"

Kiyoko smiled a little before answering.

"Ok."

Sheen smiled back at the girl as her took hand and took her to the table.

"Hey, guys!" He called to them. "This is Maka's daughter, Kiyoko."

"Well, hello there, Kiyoko." Jimmy started off.

"Hi." Carl joined in.

"Hey there." Libby finished off. "You can take the seat next to me if you want."

"Isn't that Cindy's' spot?" Sheen asked.

"Yeah, but she's wondered off somewhere." Jimmy answered.

Jimmy turned to face Kiyoko.

"So, Kiyoko. Do you and your family live around here?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Well, sort of." Kiyoko answered as she sat down. "It's just me and my mother. We live in an apartment block near Tokyo tower. But I get to here almost all the time!"

Sheen smiled at the mere thought of someone spending all their time at an amusement park.

"That sounds awesome." He added, grinning like an idiot.

"I suppose." Kiyoko sighed. "But the rides are only fun before you ride them fifty times before you get bored of them. Nowadays, I usually sneak around VIP areas."

"I-isn't that dangerous?" Carl questioned, sounding nervous.

"Oh no, I just like going to the top of the volcano. There's a koi fish pond up there."

Sheen looked a little confused by the statement, but Jimmy just laughed.

"Why would they put something like a koi pond on top of a fake volcano?"

"C'mon Jimmy, I'm sure they had reasons." Sheen added in.

"I don't know why." Kiyoko explained as she went over to the window. "But the view up there is amazing."

Everyone went over to the window as fireworks began to go off outside. Jimmy was saying something about the view, but Sheen had his gaze fixed on the Display of colourful explosions.

"Sheen?" Libby asked, noticing how out of it her boyfriend was.

"Huh?"

Sheen shook his head a little bit, coming back down to earth and looked back at his girlfriend.

"Sorry." He apologised, turning red in the face. "I stopped listening when the fireworks started."

Back at the parents table, Mr Estevez came up with an idea.

"Hey, do you think Kiyoko might like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow?" He asked of Maka.

Before Maka could answer, Madame took the opportunity to interrupt and took a fake gasp.

"What a coincidence! I was actually planning on spending the day with her there myself." She explained with a fake smile.

Maka stared at the woman with a surprised look.

"Madame, you never-"

"Ever get tired of looking after your adorable angel of a daughter." Madame interrupted again.

Still faking her smile, Madame turned to Mr Estevez, who also seemed a bit surprised.

"So, let us call it a date." Madame flirted towards the man. "Just you, me, and that lovely group of angels."

* * *

...Later...

* * *

Later when everyone went back to the Hotel room, everyone was sleeping soundly in their beds. Goddard quietly came through the window; making sure he wouldn't wake anyone up. He spent the whole day looking for the robotic dog he spotted from the window earlier that day. But he had no luck in doing so. With a light computer generated yawn, Goddard went passed Cindy's bed(With a small gold trophy beside it) and jumped onto the end of Jimmy's' bed; closing his mechanical eyes and shutting himself down to recharge for tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: well. This chapter came pretty Quickly. Sorry if it's too short. But anyway, We get Maka's daughter, Kiyoko. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, the gang went to the theme park to spend the day there. But they first stopped at the warehouse where all the animatronics and parade floats were stored for repair and maintenance. Carl and Sheen looked over some of the mechs with Goddard, which were almost the size of three, two-story buildings put together. The two boys and robot dog stopped in front of a giant robotic samurai. The machine was highly detailed with hard metal, painted red and black for decoration.

"Wow." Sheen muttered as he stared at the red and black machine. "Cyborg samurai."

While Sheen stared in awe, Carl quietly cowered behind the taller boy.

"It looks like it's staring at me." The boy with glasses stated, getting a light chuckle from Sheen.

"No, that's not right at all!"

Jimmy shouted from across the room. He was dressed in a pair of navy overalls with a hard hat on his head and blueprints in his hand. The boy genius was tapping his foot angrily.

"Why didn't you people just follow my design?! I use household appliances for a very good reason!" He called up at the workers working on the machine he designed.

Jimmy turned around as he rubbed his forehead out of frustration and sighed. Leaning on a nearby table with several gadgets and gizmos', He looked up to see his peers giving him weird looks.

"Hey, I know they're trying, but this is advanced robotics." Jimmy clarified.

"It looks a bit complicated." Mr Estevez commented upon seeing the mighty machine.

Jimmy smiled a bit as he got up from the table and picked up a high tech glove on top if it.

"It's quite the opposite of it." He began as he put on the glove. "You just put on the gear and whatever you do, big Fuji does it."

Jimmy demonstrated by lifting his gloved arm up and began waving it; making the robot do the exact same. Sheen, Carl and Libby stared in awe at the mechanical marvel, but Cindy just rolled her eyes away. Jimmy took off the glove and took a helmet off from the table.

"I mean it's so simple, even someone like..."

Jimmy looked over his friends, about to pick someone to demonstrate.

"Someone like Sheeen could do it."

Sheen, who was picking his ear at that moment, looked up at the mention of his name.

"Huh?" He muttered as he tilted his head to the side.

"You could pilot this, right?" Jimmy questioned as he placed the helmet onto Sheen's head.

"Yeah, sure I could!"

Sheen smiled back and nodded, making the robot do the same action. A man in a welders mask fell out of the machine's mouth, screaming and hanging by his ankle with a cord. With a gasp, Jimmy quickly removed the helmet from Sheen.

"Sorry!" He shouted to the man, thinking he should have known better.

The man shouted something back in Japanese before the cord snapped, making him fall a short and safe distance to the ground. Jimmy turned back to his peers, who eyed him with surprised looks. The boy genius went pink from embarrassment.

"D-did I say Sheen? I meant, a young adult." He corrected, getting a glare from Sheen.

"Bonjour, everyone!"

Everyone turned to the entrance to see Madame Ikari walking in while dragging a struggling Kiyoko by her hand. Madame eyed Mr Estevez and gave him a suggestive look.

"Ready to go, Mon cheri?" She asked sheepishly.

Sheen did not like the way madame was speaking towards his dad. She seemed like the woman would lure a man in then dump him at the last minute.

"Almost. As soon as everyone else is ready." Mr Estevez answered back.

Madame just rolled her eyes away impatiently. Her sight landed on Carl. With a grin, she walked over to the boy and kneeled down to his level.

"And how is this precious thing today?" Madame asked, pretending to sound caring.

Just then, Goddard came up next to Carl and starting growling at Madame, making her take a step back.

"Goddard? He's just fine." Carl joked.

Madame paid no mind to the boy. She was too busy glaring at Goddard.

"You're just a lawsuit waiting to happen, aren't you." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Later, the gang were at the centre of the park while Mr Estevez and Madame were talking.

"Oh, Carlos. I could just listen to your fascinating air condition trivia all day." Madame said, trying to sound cute in front of the man.

"Perhaps I should tell you about my years in Mexico, when I get back from the restroom." Mr Estevez smiled before he was about to leave.

"I need to go too." Jimmy added with Goddard beside him. "would you mind keeping an eye on Goddard for me?"

Madame gave the boy genius a weird look. Then she looked back at Mr Estevez, who was smiling at her. Madame returned the smile and looked back at Jimmy.

"Of course not." She said, still smiling.

Jimmy and Mr Estevez left Madame with Goddard and the kids, who were laughing behind Madame's back.

"This should be good." Sheen whispered to Libby, getting a giggle from her.

Madame looked down at Goddard, her smile replaced with an angry frown.

"So. We meet again." She snared at the mechanical dog.

Goddard looked back up at her and let out a computerised growl, making Madame take a step back.

"Delightful." She muttered unemotionally.

Madame reached up and grabbed her right whoop earring, pressing a small red button and starting whispering to it.

"Maka. The kids are giggling behind my back." She spoke though her earring.

Just then, Goddard made more computerised growls, and he even started approaching Madame, almost like a predator of the jungle.

"And the d-dog is giving me the death stare." She said with a shudder. "W-what should I do?"

Over in a different part of the park, Madame and the gang were being watched through security cameras. Maka almost giggled from what she was watching on the screen, but she had to tell her boss what to do with Goddard.

"Just smile, and be nice." Maka reassured through Madames' earring.

Madame looked up at the camera if she did not understand what nice meant. But she tried anyway.

"Hello," She smiled at Goddard with a sing song voice. "You are not horrible."

Before she knew it, Goddard started barking wildly at Madame, chasing her when she screamed and ran. The gang laughed hysterically as Goddard chased Madame up a pole, making her hang on for dear life, or whatever she valued.

"Go away! Do have any idea how much I paid for these shoes?!" She shouted at the still barking Goddard.

"I don't think Goddard likes that lady too much, you guys." Carl said, calming down from laughing.

"I don't think that lady likes Goddard too much either." Sheen replied, still laughing.

"Ikari is a horrible person." Kiyoko commented, not laughing at all. "I think she's a greedy monster."

The kids watched on as Madame kept her grip on the pole, with Goddard still barking.

"Umm, shouldn't we do something?" Cindy questioned, getting bored.

"Not yet, I wanna see how this turns out." Sheen answered, now calming down from laughing.

Just a moment later, Jimmy and Mr Estevez came back from the restroom to witness the commotion taking place. Jimmy almost had a spaz attack when he saw what Goddard was doing.

"Goddard, stop!" He shouted as he ran to the robotic dog.

Goddard stopped barking and turned around to see Jimmy running towards him.

"I'm so sorry, Madame! He's not usually like this!" The boy genius explained as he picked up Goddard.

"You should be!" Madame shouted, coming down from the pole. "Reprogram him or something; just don't let it happen again!"

"Will do."

Jimmy gently put Goddard down and crossed his arms.

"Goddard, I want you to go back to the hotel, and think about what you did." Jimmy ordered.

Goddard lowered his head and made whining sound effects. Jimmy looked at his dog with a sigh. He didn't have the heart to punish him, so he whispered into Goddards' mechanical ear.

"But I'll give you a treat when I get back." He said with a smile.

With that, Goddards' ears started using their helicopter function and he flew away to the hotel. Jimmy turned to face his gang with a questionable look.

"What was that?" He asked, referring to the incident that occurred earlier.

"I guess Goddard feels the same way we do about 'Ms Scrooge'." Sheen answered, referring to Madame Ikari.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the Hispanic boy; surprised by his new bitterness.

"Sheen, you're acting weird. Or weirder then usual." Jimmy commented on Sheens' behaviour.

Sheen made a weird grumbling sound before replying.

"Just look at it. That Ikari lady keeps making go-golly eyes at my dad. It just looks wrong in twenty different ways." The tall boy explained with a hint of disgust.

Jimmy looked down in thought before replying.

"Well, maybe you should tell you're dad what you think. Or try to keep him distracted from Madame."

"Hmmm. That could work. Just like playing unmatch-maker." Sheen said with his hand rested on his cheek in thought.

Sheen went over to his dad and got his attention.

"Hey, dad?" He asked as he jumped up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, son?" Mr Estevez asked, giving Sheen his attention.

"I'm bored."

"Me too." Carl added.

"Ditto." Libby, Cindy and Kiyoko joined in.

All the kids were becoming bored and impatient.

"They're getting a little fussy." Mr Estevez said to Madame, who did not really care.

Maka watched from the cameras and came up with a suggestion.

"Why don't you take them to Slime world?" She suggested through Madame's earring.

"What? Slime world?" Madame repeated in question.

"Slime world!?" Sheen questioned, loudly and excitedly. "That sounds awesome!"

* * *

Later, everyone was on the ride that went by the name Slime world. The ride was a set on a slow boat and cart that went through a gross out themed ride with characters ranging from cartoony cats and dogs to cute looking monsters with instruments like trombones and ukuleles as an annoying song was playing throughout.

_"It's a gooey and smiley world,_

_It's a happy and slimy world,"_

The kids(who were in the cart behind the adults) found the ride quite boring because of it being slow, Mr Estevez was actually enjoying the ride and Madame Ikari was trying not go nuts from the song.

"Maka. Remind me to fire the idiot who wrote this stupid song." She said to Maka through her earring.

Just then, the cart came up to a small slope.

"Look, no hands! Wheeeee!" Mr Estevez shouted excitedly as the cart went down, bits of slime getting inside the cart and on Madame(Much to her disgust).

The cart with the kids went down the slope, Sheen repeating what his father did with his arms in the air; getting a laugh from his friends and relieving their boredom.

"Aww, yuck. This is gross!" Libby commented, almost laughing.

"Yeah, it's good stuff. Let's take some with us!" Sheen said as he started putting slime in his pockets.

Just then, the cart with the kids was about to go past an animatronic with a trumpet filled with green slime. A giant bubble of slime exploded in the rim of the trumpet, some of it getting onto Carl's glasses and blinding him; making him panic.

"Ahh! I'm blind!" The chubby redhead shouted, trying to get the sticky slime off.

Kiyoko took notice of the distress that Carl was in. She took a look in the backpack she was carrying and took out a water bottle.

"Hold still, Carlson." She said as she took aim.

"Wait, wha-"

Kiyoko squeezed the bottle, making water shoot out onto Carl's face and making the slime disappear. Carl shook his head and dried his glasses with his shirt.

"Thanks, I guess." He muttered as his face turned pink.

The cart went onto a set of railing out of the river of slime. Jimmy took a glance in the corner of his eye to see a window view of the volcano that Kiyoko was talking about last night.

"Look at that! It's the volcano." Jimmy commented at the sight. "It must be amazing at the top."

"Let's get off this ride and find out for ourselves!" Sheen replied as he lifted the safety guard.

Carl looked at Sheen with wide eyes.

"But guys, they said to keep your hands and feet inside at all times!" He reminded, scared to get off the ride.

"Well, it's not enough to stop her." Cindy said, pointing at Kiyoko.

Everyone turned to see Kiyoko climbing of the cart, much to Carl's horror and everyone else's delight.

"C'mon. I'll show you the short cut." She smiled.

"Alright, Kiyoko!" Sheen said happily as he climbed out.

"Wait, what!?" Carl questioned.

Everyone else but Carl soon followed.

"But guys!"

"C'mon Carlson!" Kiyoko shouted out.

"Yeah, what you waiting for?" Sheen added.

Carl just sighed before giving in.

"Great. Another Sheen." He muttered as he climbed out and ran after the gang.

Unknown to the gang, they were being watched as they ran to the nearest exit.

"Kiyoko!" Maka gasped in concern for her daughter.

The watchful woman took the microphone in a hurry.

"Madame, the kids are gone!" She said to Madame Ikari.

"Finally." Madame muttered.

Madame's eyes went wide when she realised what Maka just said.

"Wait, what!?" She questioned quietly.

Madame looked over her shoulder to see the empty cart. She then looked at Mr Estevez, who was too distracted to notice.

"Get them back before Estevez notices!" Madame quietly hissed into her earring.

Maka quickly turned her chair to the left and reached for a red button attached to another microphone.

"Security! We have an emergency situation!"

Elsewhere, an alarm and siren went off; alerting security with the words 'missing children' flashing on a screen. Men dressed as ninjas took notice of the alert and sprung into action.

Kiyoko quietly opened the employee only door and looked around to make sure no one was watching. When the coast was clear, she signalled Jimmy and the gang and let them through the door.

"So what now?" Sheen asked as he came through the door.

"The volcano is just in the middle of the park." Kiyoko began. "We can get there quicker if we take the Dragon slide."

"Dragon slide?" Cindy questioned with her arms crossed.

"It's the longest ride in the whole park. But the line is always short for some reason. C'mon."

The gang preceded to follow Kiyoko to the so called Dragon slide. After a minute of walking, they reached the set of long and high stairs leading to the top.

"We have to walk all the way up t-there?" Carl questioned with a shudder.

"That is pretty high." Libby observed.

"Don't worry, it only takes three minutes." Kiyoko said with a grin.

Just as everyone was about to make their way up the stairs, a gruff voice came into hearing from the distance.

"There they are here!"

The kids turned their heads to see five ninjas running towards the group. Kiyoko looked at them with a look of panic in her eyes.

"Run!" She shouted.

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"JUST RUN!"

Everyone did as Kiyoko said and began running up the stairs with the ninjas in pursuit. Halfway up the stairs, Sheen took out the slime he took from the Slime world ride out of his pockets.

"Good thing I took some of this goo with me!" He said as he threw it behind him, making the ninjas slip on it and fall back down the stairs.

After reaching the top of the slide, Kiyoko went down first with excited laughter. Carl stepped to the side out of fear, letting Liddy, Cindy and Jimmy go instead. Sheen grinned and laughed as he took Carl's hand and took him down the slide with him. The ninjas came back up and went after the kids, some of them getting stuck in the entrance.

All the way down the red slide, the kids were laughing(or in Carl's case, screaming). At a corner set in a space setting, the kids went through smoothly while one of the ninjas flew off the slide and crashed into one of fake planets. After going through an aquarium, the slide ended with the kids falling out and landing on a soft inflated surface.

"Again!" Sheen shouted as he stood up.

"No!" Carl begged in response.

"We can go again later, c'mon!" Kiyoko shouted as she pointed the way.

The kids quickly got off the landing mat and continued their run. The ninjas came flying out of the slide just as the kids did. Only they deflated the landing mat when they landed. Kiyoko led the gang into an employee only area and into an elevator.

"Told you I knew the short cut." She grinned as she opened the lift.

"That was the longest short cut I ever took." Cindy remarked as everyone got in the lift.

Kiyoko closed the door to the lift and pressed the top button to the roof. Everyone felt the lift move as it went up. After thirty seconds, the lift slowed down as it reached the desired level. With a ding, the doors of the lift opened on the top. Right on the top of the volcano in the middle of the park.

"Whoa." The boys muttered in awe as they stepped out.

"Got that right." The girls added as they too stepped out.

Kiyoko was right about the view. The group could see everything from where they stood. The whole park, all the rides, even some buildings on the outside of the walls. The kids could feel the wind blowing through their hair.

"Dude, this is epic!" Sheen shouted in glee.

"It's amazing." Jimmy added.

"I should be scared of the heights, but this is awesome!" Carl joined in.

"I gotta get a photo of this." Cindy said, getting her camera out.

"Me too." Libby repeated.

"My favourite part is up here." Kiyoko said, standing next to a set of small steps.

"Why, what is it?" Jimmy asked.

Kiyoko just smiled at Jimmy without a word of response. Jimmy just gave out a shrug to his friends before he and the gang followed Kiyoko up the steps. At the top of the steps rested a large koi pond. The pond was shaped like an oval with a short wall of stones surrounding the rim. Ten koi fish were swimming under the clear water. Two of them white, three of them orange and five of them coal black. A small waterfall stood in the middle of the pond.

"It's a fish pond." Sheen commented, sounding a little confused.

"I know." Kiyoko replied. "It doesn't look like much. But it's nice and relaxing."

"I still don't see why they would put a koi pond all the way up here." Jimmy said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe someone made a mistake." Carl theorised.

"Carl, I doubt someone would put a koi pond in a employee only area by mistake."

"Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there, Nerdtron." Cindy muttered, getting a glare from Jimmy.

As an argument being to erupt between Cindy and Jimmy, Sheen paid no attention to what was happening. He just went over to the pond for a closer look at the fish. Sheen just smiled at the bright coloured creatures in the water as they swam around in circles. Two fish in particular were swimming right near where Sheen was standing and swimming in circles repeatedly. The smile on Sheen's face slowly turned blank as he watch the Koi, as if their swimming was hypnotic.

"Sheen?!"

Sheen shook his head at the mention of his name, coming out of his trance. The Hispanic boy turned to see Libby and the gang looking at him with weird and concerned faces.

"You Ok, Sheen? You looked really out of it." Libby asked with concern.

sheen took a second to answer.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He answered with a sniff. "Just looking at the-"

Before Sheen could finish his answer, he heard a sinister chuckle and spotted some dark figures sneaking towards his friends.

"NINJAS!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

The kids turned around to see three ninjas from before, looking tired and messed up from chasing the kids. One of them grabbed Jimmy and Kiyoko by the collar of their shirts and lifted them off the ground forcefully. Another ninja picked up Carl and Cindy, making Carl scream for help and Cindy struggled to get out of the man's iron grip. The last Ninja had to chase after Sheen and Libby, but he caught them both eventually.

"The kids have been apprehended." One ninja talked into his earpiece. "We are on our way back to Slime world."

* * *

Back at the Slime world ride, Mr Estevez was singing along to the tune of the ride while Madame was trying not to have a nervous breakdown. The Ninjas quietly sneaked up to the cart behind the two adults and placed the kids inside.

"well, at least we didn't have to walk all the way back." Cindy muttered as she crossed her arms.

Two minutes later, the ride came to its end and stopped back at the entrance. Mr Estevez took his time when he got off while Madame and the kids hurried as soon as their carts stopped.

"Well, that was fun." Mr E said with a cheerful grin. "What did you all think of it?"

The kids just let out a groan before following the adults to the exit. On the way out, Sheen tripped over a loose tile on the walk way; breaking his fall by grabbing onto put of Madame Ikari's dress. Madame looked over her shoulder to see this. See thought of yelling at the boy for being clumsy, but another thought came to mind.

"Why, look Mon cheri." She said to Mr Estevez, faking a smile as he turned to look. "I think your boy likes me."

Sheen had to stop himself from having a spaz attack when he heard this. He just gave the woman a look that said "you're a liar" while his friends watched from behind.

"Oh, good." Mr Estevez replied. "Let's go find an ice cream stand."

Jimmy and his friends said aye to the idea. Sheen still stood there, looking like he was holding back an angry urge. Libby took notice and approached him.

"Sheen, are you OK?" She asked, getting the boys' attention.

"I'm fine, why're you asking?" Sheen answered back with a question.

"You just look kinda mad for some reason. You sure you're OK?"

Sheen just took a deep breath before answering.

"Really, I'm fine." He repeated before he began to walk to the rest of the group. "C'mon, let's go get some ice cream."

Libby watched as Sheen ran towards the others. He kept saying he was fine. But Libby thought otherwise.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this chapter took a while. Been a little busy. Seems like Madame Ikari is putting the moves on Mr E and Libby is getting a little concerned about Sheen(Because I wanted some interaction between them). Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7

Later at night, everyone was back at the hotel. The parents were sitting in the living room, talking about their day over coffee and tea. Mr Estevez was telling everyone about his day with Madame and the kids.

"Turns out, we're both born of the Leo star sign." Mr Estevez said about his day; sounding happy as he explained "We both love kids and she finds Mexican culture fascinating."

"Who doesn't, ya babe magnet?" Mrs Folfax said with pride, holding her cup in the air.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Mrs Folfax. Except Mrs Neutron, who looked a little concerned.

"Well, just be careful, Carlos." She said kindly. "I wouldn't want you to jump into anything too quickly."

"Don't worry, I won't." Mr Estevez reassured. "First things first, I just need to make sure she and Sheen get along. He and I are a team, you know."

Inside the bedroom where the kids were staying in, the gang was getting ready to go to bed. Jimmy was sitting on his bed; giving Goddard a maintenance check. Carl was already asleep on his bed with his Llama plushie. Cindy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. Libby was looking through her camera. Libby stopped on a photo she took on top of the park volcano, noticing that Sheen was in the frame. She looked away from the camera, noticing that Sheen was nowhere to be found. Wondering where the hyper active boy was, Libby looked towards Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy; You know where Sheen is?" She asked curiously.

"He said something about standing on the balcony, but I wasn't listening. I'm too busy checking Goddards' memory. I kept seeing stuff about another robotic dog." Jimmy explained.

Libby just nodded before getting out of her bed and turning around to the door of the balcony. The curtains to the door were closed, making the room dim and low of light apart from a lamp. Libby gently grabbed the curtains and pulled them apart; revealing the glass sliding door and everything that was outside. Including Sheen. The Hispanic boy was sitting on the balcony floor in sea-green and blue Pyjamas, looking down at the Ultralord figure in his hands.

"I don't know what dad sees in her." He muttered to himself, almost sad and angry. "Why can't he see what a horrible woman she is? Dad's always been a good judge of character."

"Love is blind, I guess."

Sheen jumped out of Surprise when he heard the voice of his girlfriend. He turned around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that is was Libby.

"Hey, Libby." He greeted, trying to sound calm.

Libby shook her head as she eyed the boy in front of her. She walked over and took a seat next to him.

"Alright, Sheen. What's wrong?" Libby questioned with her arms crossed.

"W-whadda ya mean? Nothing's wrong." Sheen answered, clearly lying.

"Sheen, don't lie. I know something's bothering you, just tell me, please."

Sheen blinked before he put his knees to his chest. Then he spoke.

"I'm worried, Libby." He said quietly.

"About your dad?" Libby asked in reply.

Shen responded with a nod.

"I'm starting to think that evil boss lady put him under a spell or something." He continued to explain. "He almost seems like he'll pop the question if given the chance. He can't see what Madame really is!"

"Have you tried to talk to him about it?" Libby asked.

"Well... No."

"Maybe you should."

Sheen hesitated before taking again.

"I know, but he seems so happy." He explained. "I haven't seen him like that since mom-"

Sheen stopped as he realised what he was about to say. Libby continued to stare as she waited for him to answer. But Sheen remained silent.

"I don't wanna ruin that." He said quietly as he held his action figure closely.

Libby looked away in thought. She knew what Sheen was trying to avoid. But she did not think that it was good for him. She turned back and sat closer to him.

"What was she like?"

Sheen gave Libby a weird look, completely thrown off by the question.

"Huh?"

"Your mom. What was she like?" Libby asked again.

Sheen sniffed a little as his face turned bright red. He took a little while to respond.

"She... She was great." He answered, smiling a little. "To me, she was the best mom in the world. She always said something to me when I needed cheering up."

"Really? What?" Libby asked out of curiosity.

"She would always say 'there's only one star in galaxy, and it's you'."

Libby let out a slight giggle.

"You better make sure Jimmy doesn't hear that." She joked, smiling.

Sheen laughed and smiled as well. Though it was short lived when he looked down at the action figure in his hand.

"She gave me this." He said fondly.

Libby gently put her arms around Sheen and held him closely, getting a quiet squeak from him as he looked down at her.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Libby

Sheen just nodded.

"...yeah... I think we better go to bed." He reminded as he stood.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Libby agreed as she stood. "Big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, we finally get to Jimmys' robot in action!" Sheen added excitedly as he climbed onto the top bunk.

"Yeah." Libby replied, climbing onto her bed. "Well, goodnight."

Libby pulled the bed covers over her body and rested her head on the pillow, ready to fall asleep. Sheen however still had his eyes open; having trouble getting to sleep. He was thinking that he should have stayed on the balcony, even if it would have risked a cold. But he would not bother with it now that he was on the top bunk, and the room was quite dark.

"Libby?" Sheen whispered, hoping his girlfriend would hear.

"Yeah, Sheen?" Libby whispered back from beneath with a yawn.

"You think I can really convince my dad about Madame?"

Libby rubbed her eyes as she thought of a response to the question.

"I'm sure you can." She answered with a tired voice. "Maybe you should ask yourself. What would Ultralord do?"

Sheen blinked a few times and looked to the dark galaxy painted ceiling; noticing how some of the stars glowed in the dark. Sheen decided to sleep, repeating the question in his head.

"What would Ultralord do?"

With that, Sheen closed his eyes and went to sleep. After a few minutes when all the kids went to sleep, Mr Estevez quietly opened the door and peaked inside. Being as quiet as possible, he went over to Sheens' bed. With a smile, Mr Estevez pulled the blanket over his sons' shoulders and gently ruffled up the sleeping boys hair.

"dulces sueños, hijo."

(Sweet dreams, son)

Mr Estevez walked back to the door, shutting it softly and quietly. When his father left the room, Sheen pulled the blanket closer and smiled softly as he slept.

When Mr Estevez went into his room and sat down on the bed, smiling and putting his hands on his knees. He scanned the room with his eyes when noticed something on top of one of the pillows. Mr E blinked out of confusion.

"What's this?"

Mr E picked up the object and exclaimed it.

"A gold Screwdriver?" He questioned, staring at the gold tool. "Gee, most hotels just leave chocolates."

Mr Estevez exclaimed the screwdriver further until he noticed an engraving on the handle. He peered closely at the worlds and read them out loud.

"Cartman. You always fix my mind. Forever yours, Rikia."

Mr Estevesz smiled and held the gift close. But his smile faded and his eyes went wide when he realised what was wrong with the engraving.

"My name is not Cartman."

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long with this one. School stops me from doing anything fun. And sorry if this chapter is a bit short.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sheen tossed and turned in his sleep. He was not being loud enough for his friends to hear, but he was muttering complete gibberish. The Hispanic boy dug his face into his pillow; having a vivid dream.

* * *

_Sheen woke up on a soft surface. He sat up with his eyes wide open and looked around; blinking when he realised that he was not in the hotel room. Instead it was endless void filed with light blue clouds and fog._

_"I must be having the Cotton candy dream again." Sheen said to himself as he rubbed his eye._

_The Hispanic boy stood up on the non-existent ground and grabbed an armful of cloud; thinking it was Cotton candy._

_"Might as well make the most of it." He said with eagerness._

_Just as Sheen was about to take a bite out of the clouds, something appeared in the corner of his eye. He looked to the right to see a small rabbit with deer antlers looking up at him. Sheen blinked at the sight._

_"This is new." He said aloud._

_The rabbit with deer antlers looked at Sheen with its head tilted to the side. Sheen dropped the clouds in his hands; going over to the rabbit to get a better look at it. Just as he got closer, the rabbit turned around and began to run away in the opposite direction._

_"Hey, come back!" Sheen shouted as he chased after the animal._

_Sheen kept chasing the rabbit as it seemingly disappeared in the clouds. He followed it nevertheless. Sheen ran for what felt like a whole five minutes before he stopped in his tracks. The Hispanic boy looked around; trying to spot the rabbit in the blue clouds. He spotted a pair of antlers poking up from the clouds._

_"Gotcha!" Sheen thought out loud._

_With a bounce, Sheen ran towards the clouds and jumped into the air; ready to catch the rabbit on landing. But just as Sheen had the animal in arms reach, he fell through the clouds. The boy landed on a hard surface with his eyes closed. Sheen sat up and shook his head. He opened his eyes, thinking he would see clouds. But he did not. Sheen looked around to see himself in a cave, lit by a light source in the distance. He lifted himself off the ground and began walking towards it. Within a few seconds, he saw the rabbit again. But it was not alone._

_A figure standing in front of the rabbit gently picked it up; holding it and stroking its soft fur. Sheen carefully and quietly observed the figure. It was a woman. She was wearing a white knee length dress with no sleeves and no shoes. Her hair was dark brown and went down to her shoulders. Sheen took a step closer before the woman noticed his presence. She turned her head to face him; revealing her face. Sheen blinked a bit as he recognised the woman._

_"Mom?" He questioned out loud._

_The woman blinked her dark eyes a few times and smiled as the room began to turn white. Sheen looked in shock as his mother blended into the White._

_"No, wait, come back!" He shouted, now running towards her._

_"Wake up, Sheen!"_

* * *

"Hey, Sheen!"

Sheen and lightly groaned as his vision began to clear. He saw Libby sitting at the foot of his bed. Jimmy and Carl were standing next to the bed; looking and smiling at him. The Hispanic boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You guys really love waking me up, don't ya." Sheen said with a tired voice.

"Don't be like that, sheen. You gotta get ready." Libby spoke with a cheerful voice.

"For what?" Sheen asked as he yawned.

"Tonight's the night we get to see the big show with the robot that Jimmy made!" Carl added excitedly.

"Kiyoko and her mom got us all front row seats with them." Jimmy added, sounding as excited like Carl.

Sheen stopped rubbing his eyes as they went wide. He threw off the blankets covering him off and looked back at his friends.

"Ms Maka and Kiyoko are gonna be there!?" He asked, sounding like he could not believe it.

"Yeah, That's right." Libby answered the question.

Sheen wore a grin that got wider by the second.

"That's fantastic!" He shouted as he threw his arms in the air.

Sheen was not careful enough. He lost his balance and fell to the right; falling off the bed with a thump. His friends gasped and looked down with concern.

"I'm ok." Sheen casually spoke, now lying on the floor.

"You seem pretty excited." Libby commented, climbing off the bed.

"I am!" Sheen answered back, getting up off the floor. "This is my chance to show my dad the right way. I just have to get him to like Ms Maka."

The sound of someone spitting in shock came from the bathroom. Cindy walked out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand; wiping her mouth.

"You want Kiyoko's mom to be your mom!?" She questioned, seemly shocked by this revelation. "What about Rikua!?"

"Huh?" Everything muttered in response.

"Mr Estevez's girlfriend! Y'know, the lady who owns the park!"

"In all honesty, Cindy; I don't think she would make a very nice wife or mother." Jimmy responded.

"Yeah. Besides, she's horrible." Sheen added, crossing his arms.

Cindy narrowed her eyes in annoyance and stomped towards Sheen, pointing her toothbrush at him.

"Listen up, Ultradork!" She hissed. "I've come this close to earning myself some cash, THAT I SO DESPERATELY NEED BECAUSE MY PARENTS CUT ME OFF FOR NO REASON WHATSOEVER AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU AND YOUR CRAZY IDEAS MESS IT UP FOR ME!"

Cindy turned in her heel and stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of the gang in a blank daze.

"What was that all about?" Sheen questioned, scratching his head.

Jimmy and the others just shrugged and shook their heads.

* * *

**AN: I'm Really sorry about this chapter taking so long, and being so short. School and work stops me from writing. I'll be on holidays soon, so hopfully I'll have more free time to write by then. So stay tuned faithful readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, everyone was waiting in front of the arena to go in and wait for the show to start. Sheen had trouble standing still.

"When's the show gonna start? I can't wait anymore!" He announced in a jumpy manner.

"Calm down, hyper boy. We're not even inside yet." Cindy replied.

"Let him have his fun, Cindy." Libby added with a smile. "We don't do stuff like this every day."

"Hang on, who's got the cookies?!" Sheen asked with hyperactivity.

Carl took out a box from a bag he was carrying.

"Right here!" He announced, holding up the box.

The kids gathered around and each took a cookie from the box. Sheen looked around the crowd of people gathering to see the show as he took a bite out of his cookie.

"Sheen-san!"

Sheen turned around to see Kiyoko running towards him with her arm waving in the air. The Hispanic boy smiled as she stopped in front of him and hugged him.

"You made it!" She said in a happy tone.

"Glad to be here." Sheen replied in the same tone.

Sheen looked over Kiyoko's shoulder and noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's your mom?" He asked curiously, breaking up the hug.

"That's what I wanted to yell you." Kiyoko said with a grin.

She leaned in a bit closer before she spoke again.

"My mother is in the play."

Sheen's eyes went wide for a second.

"She is?" He asked in surprise.

"And you're not going to believe who she is going to be."

"Who?"

Kiyoko giggled a little before she answered.

"She is going to be the princess!" She announced with a star jump.

"What?! That's awesome!" Sheen smiled with sudden hyperactivity.

"Your mom is in the show?!" Libby questioned as she and the others came over.

"Yes. And she's going to sing as well."

"That's so cool!" Carl added excitedly.

All the kids started talking about Ms Maka and the role she was going to play; Sheen smiling at every word. Though the smile was soon gone when he spotted a familiar person coming through the crowd. Madam Ikari and her bodyguard, with a smug grin on her face.

"Great; here comes the bruja." Sheen muttered with a short growl.

"Konbanwa, American guests!" Madame announced, throwing her arms up. "I have made sure that you all have the best seats for the show."

"Even though it was Maka who made the arraignments." Tetsuo said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up, Tetsuo." Madame whispered to him, getting no reaction from him.

Madame smiled at the group.

"Let me show you to your seats."

Mr Estevez went up to Madame, thinking about the 'gift' she left for him at the hotel.

"I want to thank you for the screwdriver, Rikia." He said with a respectful bow. "Whenever I am fixing the most difficult of air conditioning units, I shall think of you."

Madame chuckled at Mr Estevez and his attempt at being romantic.

"You really know your way around words, Carlos." She spoke in a seductive way.

Sheen shook his head in disbelief at the scene. Madame turned to face the boy. She smiled deviously as she walked over and bent down to his height.

"And how is Madame's favourite munchkin?" She spoke in a sly tone of voice.

Sheen gave the woman a grim glare of distrust.

"Just great." He said back before walking over to his father. "C'mon dad, let's get some popcorn before the line gets longer."

Sheen took hold of his father's arm; wanting to get away from Madame as quickly as possible. Mr Estevez gave the woman a nervous grin.

"He's really excited about the show." He said as his son took him to the food bar.

Madame returned the grim glare when Sheen had his back turned. Just then, Cindy came walking towards her.

"Hi, Ms Ikari." She greeted. "How're things in the world of business?"

Madame rubbed her nails against her coat.

"Let's just say that money keeps rolling in." She said with a smirk.

Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of money, I still get my share if Mr Estevez marries someone else instead of you; right?" Cindy casually asked.

Madame almost had a spaz attack after hearing Cindy say that.

"WHAT!?" She spat, overshadowing the girl.

Cindy took a step back from the woman, bracing herself for anymore yelling.

"Why do you ask?" Madame asked calmly.

Cindy loosened up as she thought of an answer.

"Because, I overheard his son saying that he would rather have that lady who works for you as his step mom." She explained.

Madame's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Cindy snickered at the sight.

"And honestly, you're not exactly mom material." She added before she walked away snickering.

Madame raised her left brow as she processed the information. The 'Sheen' boy preferred Maka over her.

"Isn't Maka performing in the show, Madame?" Tetsuo said to her.

"Yes, she's going to be the princess." She said replied back.

Madame put her hand to her chin in thought. After a few seconds, a grim smirk made its way onto her lips.

"Well... If the tiara fits, wear it."

With that, Madame walked away. Tetsuo watched unemotionally with his hands behind his back.

"I sense trouble." He said to himself.

* * *

"You look perfect, Maka."

Maka stood in front of the dressing room mirror in her costume and make up for the show. Her face was cover in white make up with red blush and lipstick with dark blue eyeshadow. She was wearing a loose pink kimono with a dark red ribbon wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you." Maka replied; sounding a bit distracted.

The actress next to Maka noticed her staring into space.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"A little." Maka answered back. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" The actress asked, helping Maka with her long wig.

"Well..." She began, putting on the long Raven black wig. "I was thinking about a man I met. He's one of the guests from America. And he has a son who is the same age as Kiyoko."

"He sounds like a good catch." The actress agreed.

Maka nodded.

"But he has eyes for someone else." She thought as a slight frown came on.

Just then, a knock came from the other side of the door.

"Show time, ladies." A male voice announced.

The actress next to Maka quickly rushed for the door. Maka took a deep breath before following.

* * *

Halfway way through the show, it was the scene with robotic rock monster. Everyone in the audience watched with their eyes fixed on the arena as the actors and actresses ran in panic while singing in opera. Everyone got goosebumps as the robot let out a mechanical roar.

"This is so epic!" Sheen whispered to his friends, as he munched on popcorn.

"This may be one of my finest works yet." Jimmy smiled to himself, satisfied with his creation.

Cindy shrugged in response.

"It's ok I guess." She thought, watching the show.

In the arena, as someone screamed in opera style, smoke appeared on the far side of the stage. Everyone, including the actors watched tensely as a figure appeared from the smoke.

"Look! It's the princess!" An actress announced over-dramatically.

Out of the hazy smoke, Ms Maka appeared in her costume. The audience including Sheen watched with anticipation as all attention was turned to her.

"Please, don't attack!" She called to the other actors. "He won't hurt us!"

"How do you even know!?" Another actor called out in response. "That monster almost destroyed the village!"

"Please listen! I have seen past his shell and I know what is on the inside!"

Just as Maka fell silent, soft cords of a piano began to play.

_"Just listen. He is anything but a monster_

_"He's mountain with a heart of gold_

_Don't believe the lies you've been_

_He's a wander of our world to me"_

The gang leaned forward in their seats as Ms Maka sang her song. Sheen looked towards where his father was sitting. Mr Estevez seemed entrenched in the song and the voice of Ms Maka.

"Now's my chance." He smiled to himself.

The boy quickly and quietly got out of his seat and made his way towards his father as Maka continued to sing.

_"I see kindness when I gaze_

_Into this large golden eyes_

_He has a sensitive stare_

_One that can hypnotis"_

Sheen quickly climbed into the seat next to his father; trying act as casual as possible.

"Whoever's playing the princess sure has talent." He whispered to the older man.

Mr Estevez came back to earth and looked down at his son.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"I'm just staying. I think I know who that actress is. And I bet she'd make a great wife too."

Mr Estevez blinked in confusion at Sheen's remark before turning his attention back to the show.

_"He may seem rough on the outside_

_But inside he's just a lost child_

_He's The kindest kaiju I ever met_

_And they're all wrong_

_You're not wild"_

Backstage, something was amiss. Madame Ikari had the same outfit Maka was wearing and was in the process of putting on her wig. Madame peeked from backstage to see what was happening in the show. She spotted Sheen and Mr Estevez sitting at the front row and Maka was close to the backstage. She grabbed a piece of shoji wall waited for the right moment.

_"Fuji. I'll protect you._

_Fuji. I'll hold you._

_And I'll be there for you_

_Forever and a day-"_

Maka let out a high pitch squeal as someone grabbed her by the collar of her robe. She disappeared at the backstage as someone put his hand her over mouth; muffling her voice. Just then, someone else appeared on the stage. She was wearing the same outfit and wig Maka was wearing, but she had a fan in front of her face.

_"Fuji! I'll protect you!"_

The smile on Sheens face turned into a look of confusion.

"What's wrong with her voice?" He questioned in his head, noticing that the singer's voice was slightly deeper.

_"Fuji. I love you_

_And I'll be there for you_

_Forever and a day!"_

The singer took a bow, still holding the fan to her face.

_"I'll be there, for you."_

Sheen looked up to his dad, seeing how fascinated he was with singer.

"What a talent." Mr Estevez whispered in awe.

"Forever! AND A DAY!"

The mystery singer moved the fan away from her face to reveal... Madame Ikari. Libby, Cindy and Kiyoko gasped from shock. Carl almost spat out his drink. Jimmy just sat there gobsmacked, in a bad way. Sheen covered his mouth in utter horror. Ms Maka was just as shocked as Sheen.

"Madame Ikari?!" She gasped from backstage.

Mr Estevez however cheered with the rest of the audience as Madame smiled and took a bow as the music ended.

"I thought you said your mom was playing the princess!" Libby said to Kiyoko.

"I did!" Kiyoko replied back.

Mr Estevez stood out of his seat as he cheered harder. The kids and the parents watched him rather vacantly.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He cheered.

He turned to the rest of the adults with a smile on his face.

"Isn't she talented? Goodness. I think I really am in love!"

While the grownups just shrugged off Mr Estevez's lovesick behaviour, the kids looked at each other nervously. While Cindy looked a little guilty.

* * *

When the show was finally over, everyone came out of the arena; satisfied was the show. While everyone else was talking about what they thought, Sheen and Kiyoko had their heads down with their hands in their pockets.

"Sorry that your father is in love with a Jorōgumo." Kiyoko apologised.

Sheen looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"Jorōgumo means spider. I called Ikari a spider witch." Kiyoko explained.

Sheen just hung his head back down.

"Try telling him that." He managed a chuckle, but it came out rather dry.

Sighing, Kiyoko turned the other way to see her mother out of her costume and back into her regular clothes. With a gasp, Kiyoko ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Mother, what happened up there?" Kiyoko asked, referring to what happened with Madame.

Ms Maka sighed as she held her daughters hand.

"I'll explain when we get home, dearest."

As Kiyoko went with her mother, she looked back and waved to her friend. Sheen waved back before turning his attention to his dad. He saw Madame coming towards him with open arms, with Mr Estevez gladly accepting.

"You were amazing Rikia!" The man commented with a smile.

"Oh, please Carlos; go on." Madame waved a fan in front of her face.

Mr Estevez put his hands behind his back and looked down at the ground like a shy child. Sheen watched the scene, worried about where it was going.

"Rikia. I've been thinking about this a lot since I first met you." Mr Estevez started. "I know we've only known each other for a week, but-"

Madame held her fan in front of the man's mouth, cutting him off. She made a light shushing sound and brought her fan back to her face.

"I know what you are saying, Carlos." Madame spoke in a suggestive tone. "I feel the same way."

Sheen shook his head at what the woman was saying.

"In fact, I think we should be married."

Hearing that, Sheen had to stop himself from having a spaz attack; putting his fingers through his spiky hair. Mr Estevez actually seemed unsure himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, a wedding this soon?"

"Really, it's no trouble at all. I'll plan everything." Madame insisted.

She looked into Sheen's direction with a sinister smirk. Sheen took a step back at the sight.

"And your son can be the ring boy."

Mr Estevez shrugged with a slight smile.

"Well, I suppose-"

"Excellent!" Madame threw her arms into the air. "We will have the wedding at midday tomorrow at church near Rainbow Bridge!"

She moved her fan back in front of her face and winked at Mr Estevez.

"See you there."

With that, Madame Ikari walked away and got into her limousine; with her assistant holding the door open. Mr Estevez waved goodbye as his bride to be drove off. Sheen felt the opposite of excitement. Jimmy and the gang came up behind him. The boy genius put a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, Sheen." He said on behalf of the group.

"I hope the wedding isn't too bad." Carl added.

Sheen just shrugged and put his heads in his pockets.

"It's ok guys. I'm sure dad knows what he's doing." The Hispanic boy falsely reassured.

The gang watched as Sheen walked away from them; kicking the ground as he did so. Libby could not help but feel like Sheen just gave. He a way, he did.

* * *

**AN: Before you all start saying What took so long?, I'm sorry that I haven't update this for almost a year. I'd say that I was busy, But if seen my Goosebumps fic you'd know that I was lying. I want to finish properly. But when I have other ideas, I need to do something them. It's a bit hard to explain. Please forgive for taking such a long time, and I'm sorry if you lost interest. Good day.**


End file.
